Academia TriHeart
by Ib Tears
Summary: Ayano estudió toda su vida en casa, pero todo eso terminó cuando fue aceptada en el Gran Instituto del país, dentro de los diez alumnos de su edad con mayor poder mágico, lo que no se esperaría era encontrar a su viejo amigo de la infancia y descubrir el poder que siempre había llevado dentro [AU] [Hiatus hasta nuevo aviso. Posible eliminación de la historia. Lo siento mucho]
1. Capitulo 1: Academia TriHeart

**Este Fic ha sido editado mil quinientas veces pero todo es para bien, recuerden. Si llegaron a leer como era antes me avergüenzo demasiado xD**

**Esto va para todos los capítulos de aquí hasta el infinito y más allá.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**"Academia TriHeart"**_

Caminé por las calles que me llevarían a la academia. Realmente parecía un palacio, imaginar que estudiaría, comería, dormiría, es decir, viviría allí hasta las próximas vacaciones, era increíble.

Me acerqué al guardia del camino de primer año, era joven, pero aun así podría ser mi padre

Ignoró mis pensamientos y me tendió una sonrisa:

—Bienvenida a TriHeart, Tateyama Ayano-san.

—Gracias… —respondí amablemente, leí su nombre en la credencial que tenía en la camisa—…Kozakura-san.

Me despedí y tomé mis maletas, no pesaban tanto para el estereotipo de las familias con dinero, espero que mis compañeros no sepan lo importante de mi apellido.

El portero me había entregado un papel con la sala a la que debería dirigirme, mejor dicho, al sector, este instituto era conocido por tener un curso por año, de solamente diez personas seleccionadas por su Poder Interior.

Estaba en primer año, así que nuestro edificio era el de atrás, ya que los cursos superiores eran vistos por científicos importantes como mi padre, así que tenían que quedar más cerca.

Abrí la puerta, al parecer, era la primera en llegar, había una mesa al centro, con un agujero al medio para que una persona se sentara ahí, también había diez mesas alrededor, tres que formaban un triangula cercano a la mesa grande, tres más que hacían otro triangulo alrededor del primero y las cuatro restantes formando un cuadrado por fuera de las demás. Había una nota en la mesa grande.

La nota decía: "En esta sala tendrán sus clases, comienzan mañana en la mañana, elijan sus habitaciones, chicas a la derecha, chicos a la izquierda. Su profesor y tutor".

Me dirigí al pasillo de la derecha y suponiendo que eran cinco habitaciones, tome la del medio.

La habitación era blanca con una cama de una plaza, un sillón, una estantería de libros de magia y practica y agua azucarada en frascos (Ayudan a sanar las heridas provocadas por la magia).

Al frente de la cama había un cajón para guardar cosas, y también había un closet en la esquina al lado del gran ventanal que daba a los Prados Luminosos.

Después de ordenar me dispuse a ver todos los pisos. Al parecer empezaban a llegar los demás así que en vez de ir a inspeccionar los pisos de arriba me quede en el primero.

—¡Hola! —escuché una alegre voz detrás mío, me giré y vi a una linda chica de sudadera azul y falda negra plisada, con lindas coletas azules.

—Hola —le tendí la mano—, soy… Ayano —me aceptó el saludo, se veía simpática.

—Yo soy Takane Enomoto, pero dime Ene —me habló animadamente, empezó a caminar con sus maletas hacia la sala—. Y… ¿qué hay que hacer?.

—Ene-san, hay que elegir nuestras habitaciones, la de las chicas son a la derecha, yo elegí la del medio.

—Mmm… entonces elegiré la segunda, Ayano-chan —hablaba y sonreía, buena combinación—, así podremos estar juntas.

—¡Que bien! ¿te ayudo con tus maletas? —me hacía feliz tener amiga, así que por lo menos tenia que ser amable.

—Si no es mucha molestia —me entregó una pequeña maleta y entramos a la habitación número dos.

La maleta la dejé en la puerta y me dispuse a retirarme—. Ene-san, voy a dejarte para que te acomodes.

—Okay —cerró la puerta y me dirigí a la sala.

Descubrí que había una pequeña sala de estar al lado, con dos sillones grandes y cuatro pufs.

El elevador y las escaleras quedaban al otro lado de la pared de esa sala, y al parecer eran tres pisos, había una descripción de ellos en la puerta del elevador.

—Segundo piso: cocina, comedor y baños públicos de hombre y mujer por separado —leí para mi misma.

—Y tercer piso: biblioteca pública de primer año y sala de ataque ¿no? —leyó una voz atrás mío, era de un chico muy alto vestido de verde con un pinche amarillo, estaba tomado del brazo con una pequeña chica esponjosa de cabello blanco y vestido azul. Atrás venían una chica seria y un chico con cara de gato, ella sudadera con la capucha puesta y pantalones, el de sudadera ligera abierta y botas militares. Era rubio y el cabello de su compañera era verde.

—Ah, sí —me alejé un poco y me presenté—. Soy Ayano Tat… —no quería que supieran mi apellido—, díganme Ayano.

El chico rubio se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano—. ¿Qué tal? soy Kano Shuuya, la parejita de tórtolos son Seto Kousuke y Kozakura Mary, ah, y la seria de atrás es Kido Tsubomi-chan.

Intenté aceptar su mano pero en un segundo el segundo el chico estaba en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza.

La chica peliverde se acercó.

—Perdona a mi compañero, no sabe callarse. —ella lo miro amenazadoramente.

—Eh… Okay, lo perdono —sólo podía ver mientras los otros dos ayudaban a Kano que se había desmayado, mejor cambiar de tema—. ¿Y ya eligieron su habitación?

Seto tomó en brazos a Kano y empezó a caminar—. Íbamos a hacerlo ahora, yo lo llevare —tomó las maletas que podían ser de el y Kano y desapareció.

—¿Las acompaño? —me dirigí a las otras dos.

—¿Podrías? —la pequeña Mary se acercó a mí y me abrazo—. Soy Mary, mucho gusto.

Le correspondí el abrazo y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Kido-san sonreír—. Pues vamos, Mary y Ayano-san.

Eligieron la cuarta para Mary-san y la última para Kido-san, las deje acomodando.

Sonó otra vez la puerta y fui a saludar, escuche unos ruidos muy fuertes, parece que había una chica y varios chicos.

—¡Por eso es que siempre llegamos tarde! Konoha, debes dejar de comer tanto, y mi hermano debería despertar más temprano, cuando llegue lo castigaré. —una chica de voz llamativa habló.

—Abuela, relájate, lo que hicieron esos dos no fue tanto —era la voz de un chico.

Salí del pasillo y vi a la chica y dos chicos.

—¿Hola? —me pusieron atención y ella se acercó a mí.

—Hola, mi nombre Momo Kisaragi, —indicó a los otros que se acercaran— el pequeño se llama Hibiya Amamiya y el albino se llama Haruka Kokonose, pero todos le decimos Konoha.

—Entonces serian Momo-san, Hibiya-san y Konoha-kun —sonreí, se veían amables—; vayan a elegir su habitación, por el pasillo, mujeres derecha, hombres izquierda.

Los chicos desaparecieron y Momo-san iba a ir pero recordó algo y se dirigió a mí:

—Ayano-chan, mi hermano viene un poco atrasado, ¿podrías decirle que elija su habitación y me espere? —me miró con ojos de perrito, no podía negarme.

—Ya Momo-san, pero tengo que decirte que la única habitación que queda es la primera.

—Gracias, Ayano-chan —se fue y me quedé sola.

Decidí sentarme en el puf más cercano a la puerta y me arreglé mi blusa cuando se escuchó abrirse la entrada. Me paré y salude al chico que estaba cerrando la puerta—. Tú debes ser el hermano de Momo-san, me dijo que te dijera que la esperes después de elegir tu cuarto.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró a la cara, era moreno y usaba una sudadera roja con pantalones negros, no lo sé, pero sentía que lo conocía.

—Gracias por el mensaje, ¿y tú eres quién?

A pesar de su tono arrogante, sentí que le preocupaba saber mi nombre—. Me llamo Ayano —apenas lo dije puso cara pensativa—, ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo Shintaro Kisaragi —seguía con esa cara y me recorrió con la mirada, me sonrojé de la vergüenza.

—Tu nombre me suena… Shintaro Kisaragi… —¡Espera ¿Será el?!

—¿Ayano Tateyama? ¿eres tú? —¡me llamó por mi apellido! Por fin lo recordé, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde eso.

Él es —¡Shintaki-kun!


	2. Capitulo 2: Víspera de Navidad

**No me he presentado, soy Ib, la escritora, espero que disfruten este raro fic que empecé para una pagina que amo, una saga que amo, si tienen dudas, el Capitulo 1 se llama Academia TriHeart, por las dudas**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**"Vispera de Navidad"**_

No lo podía creer ¿Él era Shintaki-kun?

—¡Shin-kun! —una voz femenina se acercaba rápidamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Ene! —contestó sorprendido, Ene-san venia corriendo con los brazos abiertos—, no, ¡no lo hagas!

Por lo visto Kisaragi-kun intentó evitar que Ene-san saltara, cosa que fue inútil, y quedaron los dos abrazados en la pared.

—¡Que bueno que llegaras, Shin-kun! —Ene-san habló, él y yo estábamos callados mirándonos, había una extraña atmósfera, cosa que Ene-san notó—. VGeo que ya conocías a Ayano-chan.

—No Ene-san —dije, tenía que ocultar todo lo que se relacionara con mi pasado, le tendí la mano a Shintaro-kun—. Supongo que no me he presentado como debería, Kisaragi-kun, soy Ayano Tateyama —lo miré desafiadoramente, sonrió satisfecho y aceptó mi gesto.

—Un gusto por conocerte, Ayano-san —me respondió, es un alivio que me llamara por mi nombre, aun recordaba lo que había pasado.

Ene-san incomoda por la situación tomó del brazo a Kisaragi-kun y se dirigió a su compañero.

—Okay… Shin-kun, vamos a elegir tu habitación, nos vemos, Ayano-chan.

Me despedí con la mano y ella devolvió el gesto, él solo me dijo una palabra.

— Yamano-chan —me paralicé al escuchar mi antiguo nombre, pero eso demostraba, demostraba…

Corrí a mi cuarto y abrí el cajón, cuando ordenaba mis cosas, había dejado mi preciada bufanda escarlata ahí, y me la puse.

Miré el espejo cuerpo entero que había en la puerta del armario. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca manga larga y una minifalda apegada al cuerpo, que quedaban muy bien con mis botas de cazador, pero lo más importante, mi bufanda regalada por Kisaragi-kun.

*Flash Back*

Recuerdo que tenía cinco años cuando me la regalo, era un frió día y yo solo estaba vestida con un vestido largo y calzas gruesas, y aunque el vestido era manga larga, tenía frio.

Estaba en la plaza central de la ciudad, esperando que Shintaki-kun.

—¡Yamano-chan! —me hablaba un niño de no más de cinco años—, que bueno que hayas podido venir.

—No fue tan difícil, a pesar de ser Víspera de Navidad, papá y mamá fueron al laboratorio. —me acerqué a abrazarlo—. ¿No crees que hace frio?.

A pesar de que había notado que yo traía poca ropa, me sonrió y me tendió un paquete envuelto torpemente.

—Feliz Navidad, Yamano-chan.

Estaba feliz, me había traído un presente, sabiendo de sobra que yo no le iba a traer nada.

—Pero Shintaki-kun, no te he hecho uno yo a ti.

—No importa, era algo que tenía que hacer —me dijo, y tomé el paquete y lo miré, era mediano y se sentía blandito—. Ábrelo.

Adentro había una suave bufanda, el la tomo y me la puso alrededor del cuello.

—Es tan linda —me sentía mal, quería darle algo—. Aun así ¿no quieres algo? Lo que sea.

—Mmm… ya que tienes que irte este verano, ¿qué tal una promesa? De que no nos olvidemos del uno del otro.

—Okay, Shintaki-kun —acepté y le ofrecí mi meñique derecho y él entrelazo el suyo—. Prometo nunca olvidar a Shintaki-kun, aunque la muerte nos separe —me sonrojé por lo dicho, porque sonaba como un casamiento.

—Yo prometo nunca olvidar a Yamano-chan, ni su lindo cabello, ni su aroma, ni su personalidad rojo escarlata como su bufanda, aunque la muerte nos separe.

Ese día jugamos un rato, y después me fui a mi casa y mi padre me contó que mi madre seria trasladada a un hospital por una enfermedad desconocida que contrajo.

Me fui a mi cama aguantando las lágrimas y al despertarme me encontré con mi habitación carbonizada, lo único intacto que había quedado era una bufanda escarlata como el fuego.

* * *

**Recuerden, así como corto es importante.**

**Ib Tears.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Dolor

**Soy yo de nuevo, me dio la inspiración y después de unas horas, otro capítulo, me hace feliz, y espero que al que lo lea también.**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**"Dolor"**_

Fui a sentarme a la sala de estar, ahí estaban Kido-san y Mary-san.

—Hola —las saludé con la mano y me senté en un puf al lado de Kido-san.

—Hola Ayano-chan —saludó Mary.

—Mmm, ¿Ayano-san? —Kido-san me habló con un tono preocupado—, ¿cómo supiste que había que elegir habitaciones y no esperar al maestro?.

—Pues… como fui la primera en llegar encontré un papel del profesor que decía que mañana empezarían las clases y que había que acomodarse —busqué en mi bolsillo el papel y se lo entregué—. Aquí está.

—Gracias —susurró, desdobló el papel y lo miró sorprendida.

—Pero Ayano-chan —dijo Mary—, ¿no habría que decirles a los otros sobre lo de mañana?.

Iba a responderle, pero Kido-san fue más rápida.

—No es lo único que hay que decir, Mary, ve a decirle a Seto y a Kano que junten a los demás y vengan aquí.

—¿Qué paso, Kido-san? —Mary había ido a hacer su cometido quedándome sola con Kido-san.

—Ven, siéntate aquí al lado —me señaló donde decía y le hice caso, me senté en la otra orilla, Kido-san estaba al centro—. Este papel dice que hay que organizarnos con los puestos para hacer la comida —la miré impactada.

—No puede ser, estoy segura que decía otra cosa —lo leí, y era verdad lo que decía Kido-san.

—Esto es extraño —Kido señaló y miró pensativa la nota—. ¿Viste si tenía algo atrás?

—No, lo reviso ahora —le di la vuelta y descubrí que tenía una escritura atrás—. Dice: "La persona que haya encontrado esta nota primero se convertirá en su portador, este papel será actualizado cuando lo necesite, vibrará cuando pase, aunque también puede arder. Su profesor y tutor".

—Esto deja las cosas más claras, Ayano-san —su cara se relajó y cerró los ojos—. Solo falta avisarles a todos —se tocó las manos y noté en su cara rastros de dolor. Había notado que tenía vendas en las manos, pero pensé que eran un accesorio.

—Okay, ¿pero estas bien, Kido-san? —le pregunté, parece que le incomodaba la pregunta— ¿Eres una Arquemaga?.

—Bueno, eso… —sentí como vibraba el papel en las manos de Kido-san, interrumpiéndola, cambió el mensaje, ella lo leyó y me lo pasó— eso tendrás que averiguarlo mañana.

En el papel decía: "Mañana habrá presentaciones de clase, así que piensen sus palabras. Su profesor y tutor".

—Entonces, también habrá que avisar esto —comenté y Kido-san asintió. Mary-san llegó corriendo.

—¡Ya vienen! —y se sentó en el lugar que quedaba al lado de Kido-san.

—Eh, ¿puedes hablar tú, Kido-san? Es que yo… —le rogué a Kido-san, yo no hablaba mucho, había vivido en una gran mansión con profesores particulares y sirvientes con los que tenía prohibido hablar lo justo y lo necesario.

—No hay problema —sonrió y yo me alivie, tenía un poco de pánico con tanta gente y además estaba Kisaragi-kun—. Sólo no me digas Kido-san, no me gusta el _–san_, solo dime Kido o, si tú quieres, podrías decirme Tsubomi —se sonrojó un poco, parece que no dejaba que muchas personas le dijeran así.

Me reí, recordé como a Kano-kun lo golpeó por decirle así.

—Okay, Tsubomi.

Pronto llegaron todos y se sentaron, Tsubomi se levantó y empezó la reunión:

—Los he traído a todos aquí para informarles que, en la mesa principal, había un papel que fue tomado por Ayano-san, que decía que mañana empiezan las clases— tomó una pausa, todos le ponían atención, era excelente líder—, pero ese papel está encantado, y cada vez que vibre o arda dirá una nueva cosa de parte de nuestro profesor desconocido, también Ayano-san al encontrar la nota se convirtió en su portadora, ella nos avisará los mensajes que vayan saliendo —tomó aire y se froto las manos—. Después del primer mensaje, cambió y salió que hay que organizar los turnos de cocina y el tercero era que mañana serán las presentaciones. Fin de mi reporte —Tsubomi se sentó y agregó—: ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo organizarnos?

Seto se acomodó para hablar.

—Yo digo que sea al azar, y que esa persona no pueda ser elegida de nuevo hasta que les toque a los demás.

—Y suponiendo que hay desayuno, almuerzo y cena —habló Momo-san—, ¿qué tal una persona al desayuno, otras dos al almuerzo y unas últimas dos a la cena? Así serían cinco por día y no se cansarían tanto.

Todos concordamos que así se haría y que mañana empezábamos, hoy cada uno se haría su cena. Sentí de repente como me ardía la mano, era un dolor atroz y no pude evitar quejarme, lo que no me di cuenta que lo habia hecho muy fuerte, boté la nota al suelo, todos me miraron.

Ene-san se paró y me vio la mano

—¿Qué pasó Ayano-chan? —mientras lo Ene-san me hablaba, Tsubomi recogió la nota y la dejo en mi regazo.

—Nada Ene-san, solo que la nota debe haber cambiado —la mire, tome aire y la comencé a leer—: "Las clases comienzan mañana a las diez, deberán desayunar antes de las nueve y media y hay un toque de queda a las una de la madrugada. Su profesor y tutor".

Me ardía la mano, Tsubomi me tomo del brazo y le tiró una máquina a Mary.

—Esa es una máquina de azar, anoten los diez nombres y aprieten "azar", les saldrá uno de los diez, esa persona hará mañana el desayuno y debería estar listo a las nueve, yo llevare a Ayano-san al baño y la dejaré acostada —nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación con el papel en la mano, abrí la puerta y la tiré a la cama, Tsubomi me llevó al baño.

—Gracias Tsubomi —balbuceé, me dejé la mano en el lavamanos y abrió la llave de agua fría, al mero contacto me relajé, mis manos se sentían mejor.

—No hay de que, me hago estas heridas siempre —sacó de un botiquín que había en un pequeño estante una venda—. Te vendaré la mano, confía en mí.

Lo hizo y me acostó en mi cama, eran las once de la noche, el toque sería en dos horas más.

—Pero Tsubomi, aún falta para las una, y no sé si saldrá más notas después de eso.

Suspiró y pensó un poco —Solo tendrás que quedarte hasta las una, no creo que salgan más después, y cuando pase, solo tienes que ir a mi cuarto, decirme lo que este escrito y yo les diré a los demás ¿okay, Ayano-san?

Asentí y ella se retiró, yo me salí de la cama, me puse pijama, y tome unos cobertores, sentándome en un rincón son las rodillas posadas en el pecho, después de todo, cada vez que me despertaba aparecerá el lugar carbonizado, así que si estoy aquí no incendiaré la cama, y no creía que la nota se quemara así que la deje entre mi pecho y mis piernas, y me dormí, confiando que el ardor o la vibración me despertaría.

* * *

**No saben cuantas veces me río cuando leo impactada.**

**Ib Tears.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Accidentes anhelados

**Bueno~ Soy yo de nuevo, lo malo es que es mi ultimo día de vacaciones, así que no subiré tan seguido, pero espero que disfruten este capitulo, a mi me encanto hacerlo. _Ib._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**"Accidentes anhelados"**_

Desperté a la medianoche, con la vibración en mi pecho y leí la nota: "Los mensajes llegan solo hasta las doce y media de la noche, de todas maneras hay que avisar antes de la una de la madrugada, también, después del toque de queda, las puertas serán cerradas automáticamente, menos la de las escaleras y todos los baños, públicos o privados. Su profesor y tutor".

Me levanté y vi como quedo el piso, por suerte, solo una pequeña parte se veía negra, pero solo había pasado una hora, ya vería como quedaran las cosas mañana.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Tsubomi y le di el mensaje, volviendo a acostarme en el mismo lugar de antes y me dormí nuevamente.

* * *

Desperté en una esquina carbonizada a las cinco y media de la mañana y fui a bañarme, me puse mi ropa y comprobé que la nota había cambiado de nuevo-"El toque termina a las cinco. Su profesor y tutor".

Las puertas deberían estar abiertas, así que salí y subí al segundo piso, donde estaba el comedor, y observe el lugar.

Uno aparecía en la habitación en que estaban las escaleras y el elevador, y al salir ya te encontrabas en el comedor, con una gran mesa ovalada con diez sillas, la cocina estaba en el cuarto de al lado y había todo tipo de elementos para cocinar, hasta tenía una wafflera, y muchos libros de cocina, de todo tipo, de todas las naciones, por eso la despensa estaba tan llena.

Los baños públicos estaban en un pasillo al otro lado de la cocina y el comedor, hombres izquierda, mujeres derecha. Me dirigí a un ventanal que estaba enfrente del comedor. Era precioso.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me gire a ver de dónde venía.

—¿Ayano-san? —me habló Kisaragi-kun, y me recorrió de nuevo con la mirada.

—Kisaragi-kun —contesté entre asustada y sorprendida, estábamos medio shockeados, pero él se empezó a acercar.

—Veo que mantuviste tu promesa —ya estaba a casi dos metros mío y yo retrocedí hacia la pared.

—Si, te agradezco que me digas Ayano y no Tateyama —estaba cada vez más cerca y yo ya había tocado fondo.

—Bueno, ya también lo recuerdo, pero fue muy imprudente de tu parte presentarte con tu apellido en presencia de Ene —cuando lo dijo ya estaba a un metro mío y se detuvo.

—Lo-lo lamento, pero es que yo estaba… —no sabía como completar la oración.

—¿…Shockeada? —dijo el, muy buena excusa, asentí—. No nos pusimos nuestros apodos por nada, Yamano-chan.

—Lo sé, Shintaki-kun —le contesté y lo miré a los ojos, me relajaba llamarlo así, estaba más alto, yo también había crecido, pero había diferencia de tamaño.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? —él nunca había sido bueno con elegir las preguntas para el momento, como podrán notarlo.

—¿Desde aquella época? He vivido con profesores particulares, hasta hoy —dije yo, mi corazón estaba latiendo mucho desde hace rato.

—Oh, lo suponía, porque me quede ahí unos años, y no te vi más, he estado en escuelas publicas después de todo, hasta que mi padre murió y mi madre se mudó con una amiga y su hija, llevándome a mí y mi hermana —no sabía nada de lo que me había contado, sentía que lo había defraudado como amiga.

—Mi más, pero más sentido pésame.—bajé la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, siempre había sido muy llorona y él lo sabía.

Sentí su mano acariciando en mi piel y levanté la vista, se había acercado más así que nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca. Me sonrojé.

—Te queda muy bien tu bufanda —al decírmelo sonreí, que me dio el valor para tomar su mano restante.

—Es porque tú la elegiste —después de contestarle, empezamos a acortar distancias, cada vez más…

—¡Buenos días! —apareció Mary-san y nos saludó, Kisaragi-kun simplemente hundió su cabeza en mi hombro, sonrojándome otra vez al sentir su respiración en mi cuello—. ¿Interrumpí algo?

Intenté salirme, pero Kisaragi-kun me acorraló con sus brazos.

—¡No, nada Mary-san!

No me creyó nada, yo tampoco lo haría, pero solo se dirigió a la cocina.

—Yo haré el desayuno —antes de cerrar la puerta agregó—: Vienen los demás subiendo, suerte —y dicho eso cerró la puerta.

Quedamos en silencio, tenía que decirle que había que separarnos, aunque no quisiera.

—Kisaragi-kun —luché contra sus brazos—, ya vienen.

Suspiró y me soltó, obviamente no estaba feliz, pero me advirtió:

—Después hay que hablar —y se alejó al ventanal, se escuchaba que el ascensor estaba cerca, así que corrí a la cocina.

Una vez allí vi a Mary friendo unos huevos, me sentía muy agradecida con ella.

—Gracias por la ayuda Mary-san —me acerqué lentamente hacia donde estaba.

—No hay de que, ya sabía que estaba pasando, así que era mejor advertirles —siguió en su tarea, estaba muy concentrada.

—¿Cómo que ya sabias? De todas maneras, quiero agradecerte.

—Luego sabrás porqué, ahora solo lleva los cubiertos y el agua caliente a la mesa ¿podrías? —me indicó donde estaba todo y lo tomé.

—Claro, así una parte del favor se pagaría —me acerqué a la puerta cuidando de no derramar agua, y con delicadeza abrí la puerta.

—Y Ayano-chan —me habló seriamente—, cuidado con tus acciones.

Yo solo crucé.

* * *

**Agradezco a todos los lectores, dejen su opinión, positivos o negativos, soy muy buena aceptando y usando consejos, así que me harían un bien, y ustedes estarían mas satisfechos.**

**Gracias a mis amigas que siempre me apoyan diciendo que es de los mejores que han leído, aunque no sea asi, gracias por apoyarme~**

**Ib Tears.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Todos juntos

**He vuelto, esta vez con una (gran) ayuda de por medio, no se que decir, creo que solo diré que intentare mejorar en todo esto, por que tal vez se les hace un poco feo ver comillas y todo eso, pero ahora jamas. (De vez en cuando, I'm so sorry)**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)/strong/p**

**Editado por: Runo Cartwright.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**"Todos juntos"**_

En el comedor todos estaban ya sentados, yo me dirigí: dejé el agua en la mesa y puse cubiertos en cada puesto sin mirar a nadie en específico.

—Ayano-chan —Ene-san me habló cuando ya había terminado—. ¡Siéntate aquí, al lado mío! —ella estaba sentada al lado de Momo, y al lado del que me había indicado estaba Konoha. Sin nada que temer, me senté allí.

Todos se empezaron a servir café o té, yo elegí un jugo de naranja natural que nadie había tocado.

Mary salió de la cocina con los huevos revueltos y se sentó entre Seto-kun y Tsubomi, quedando frente mío. Por fin empezamos a comer.

Tsubomi fue la primera en decir algo.

—Ayano-san —por alguna razón sabía que iba decir "¿El profesor mando otro mensaje?" podría apostar mi vida, obviamente ella ajena a mis pensamientos preguntó—, ¿cambió la nota esta mañana? —¡Justo lo que pensé!

—Sí, bueno, decía…— ¿Qué era lo que decía? Algo referente al toque de queda ¡Eso era! —…que el toque de queda termina a las cinco de la madrugada. —les dije a todos y saqué la nota, no había cambiado en bastante tiempo—. ¿Qué hora es?

Hibiya-kun, que estaba entre Konoha-kun y Kano-kun, miró su reloj y me respondió:—Son las nueve justas.

—Entonces en una hora comienzan las clases —Momo-san habló—, no puedo creer que después de tres meses de vacaciones haya que volver.

—Dos meses y medio. —Konoha-kun corrigió y siguió comiendo todo lo que había a su paso.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea. —Momo-san sonaba deprimida, pero de un instante a otro volvió con una sonrisa energética—. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo la pasaron en sus vacaciones?

Kano-kun respondió rápidamente antes de que otros pudieran hacerlo.

—¡Fueron las mejores vacaciones! Es muy fácil esconderle su juego de té a Mary, también en la noche de Navidad le dibujé muchas ranas a Seto en todo el cuerpo —"Navidad"— Y le tomé muchas fotos a Kido en bikini. —Kano-kun al instante recibió un golpe de parte de la última mencionada en su divertido relato, que estaba al lado. Pobre de él, quedó inconsciente por segunda vez desde que lo conocía.

La atacante contestó:

—Creo que ya había terminado de desayunar. —Y siguió comiendo, nosotros la miramos asombrados, pero decidimos dejarlo pasar.

Ene-san retomó la conversación.

—En vacaciones tomé muchos trabajos de medio tiempo con Shin-kun —Sentí una puntada en el corazón, me empecé a sentir un poco mal, ni siquiera sabía el por qué—. Imagínense a Shin-kun con traje de mayordomo o cocinando ¡Fue una locura! —Kisaragi-kun bajo la mirada, los demás intentaban reprimir la risa, ciertamente era gracioso, pero no podía reírme—, pero al menos ahora sabemos cocinar, así que no se preocupen de cómo lo hacemos.

—¿Y los demás que hicieron? —Momo-san dijo con una voz de "Dime algo con lo que pueda trabajar"—. Yo al menos sé que la pasé hablando con Hibiya y Konoha, salimos y todo eso.

Konoha agregó:—Yo comí.

Todos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, afectados por el comentario, pero Seto-kun logró romper el ambiente.

—Nosotros cuatro fuimos a la playa, al parque, al gimnasio… Hicimos de todo, fue el verano más activo que he vivido. —dijo después de señalar a Tsubomi, Mary-san y al desmayado de Kano-kun.

—¿Y qué hiciste tú, Ayano-chan? —Ene-san me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno yo…— ¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué me la pase en casa todos los días?—…Yo leí muchos libros.

Quedaron impactados nuevamente, no sabiendo si reír o llorar, menos Mary-san, que me pregunto con interés:

—¿Y qué leíste?

—Mmm…—repasé mentalmente todos los libros que había leído, me puse feliz por todo ello—, leí muchos policiacos, de sadismo, de horror y de muerte. —dije ansiosamente, los demás se sorprendieron de mis gustos—. ¡Pero también leí de fantasía y romance!Mary suspiró.

—Bueno, no importa.

Así nos la pasamos comiendo, hablando de cosas como esas hasta que algo vibró en mi bolsillo, lo tomé y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano, pero aguantaba así que avisé a los demás.

—Oigan, se actualizó la nota. —la tomé con mi otra mano, ya no ardía, pero aun así tenía que curarme—. La nota dice: "Llego en media hora; prepárense. Su profesor y tutor".

Como nadie hacía nada, y no aguantaba más el ardor, me levanté diciendo:—Iré a hacer algunas cosas. —y me fui del comedor.  
Bajé por las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta del baño y me curé la quemadura.

Salí a la sala y vi que todos estaban ahí (incluido Kano-kun). Me paré al lado de Ene-san, faltaban unos minutos para las diez de la mañana.

—¿Estás bien, Ayano-chan? —Ene-san me preguntó preocupada, yo escondí mis manos en mi espalda.—Sí, Ene-san —respondí, con cada tacto mi mano dolía—, no tienes que preocuparte.

Al parecer, Ene-san iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. De la entrada salió un señor rubio con lentes y un rostro familiar.

—Buenos días alumnos. —Nos dijo el señor que por lo dicho era nuestro profesor—. Soy su maestro, Kozakura.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y las quejas, ya saben, díganme lo que quieran, opiniones de cada personaje (ya que les cambie un poco la personalidad) y díganme si quieren que agregue algo especial, puedo considerarlo, y soy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Rosseta: Es que Hiyori es parte de algo (spoiler) así que no podre ponerla como alumna, perdóneme.**

**Mimic Tatori: Yo también quiero ponerle yuri, pero mejor que no que me cambia la historia, tal vez haga otro algún día que si tenga./strong/p**

**Ib.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Datos

**Hola gente, volví con mi super raro Fic (?) y mi super extra raro capítulo para que lo lean. Espero que disfruten tantas explicaciones y no se aburran.**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

**Editado por: Runo Cartwright.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6:_**

**_"Datos"_**

—Bienvenidos a la Academia TriHeart. —El profesor Kozakura dijo, sentí un dejà vu—Para empezar con la clase, los iré formando por orden alfabético con la información de esta libreta que tiene todos los datos suficientes.

Respondimos y después de unos diez minutos ya estábamos formados, yo iba última: era extraño. Siempre (supuestamente Ayano, supuestamente) había alguien con apellido después, o al menos eso salía en las novelas.

—Y bien, como todos saben, serán clasificados principalmente por el Poder Interior según qué tipo de magia tengan, así que les daré un breve resumen de qué es. —Algo me decía que no iba a ser tan corto—. El PI es la cantidad de puntos de magia que tienes en tu interior, se da genéticamente y va aumentando conforme tu habilidad crezca, en este mundo todas las personas mágicas se hacen una revisión PI cada vez al mes. Mientras más puntos tengas mejor serás considerado, el rango de un adolescente es de unos 11.000 a 13.000, pero hay algunos que han llegado hasta 15.000, los adultos van desde 17.000 a 25.000, y los más fuertes hasta 30.000. Se cuentan de 10 en 10. —Y mi intuición era acertada.

—Ahora se presentaran, empezara este joven e irán los demás después ¿okay?—todos respondimos nuevamente y quedamos en silencio, el joven era Hibiya-kun—. Diré las instrucciones una y sólo una vez. —Una cosa curiosa del maestro era que a pesar de parecer amable, cuando hablaba era todo lo contrario—. Paso adelante, apellido, nombre, tipo y PI. —Hibiya-kun se tenso al escuchar tantos datos, el profesor tomo su libreta y lápiz, preparado para anotar—. ¡Ya!

Hibiya-kun dio un paso y comenzó.

—Amamiya Hibiya, soy un Arquitecto de Dimensiones —Que clase más rara y poderes difíciles de controlar—, Mi PI es de 11.870.

—Muy bien, fórmate allá. —apuntó al frente de nosotros, después de las mesas—. Siguiente.

Avanzó Ene-san.

—¡Soy Enomoto Takane, soy una bruja de Hielo, mi PI es de 13.000. —muchos se sorprendieron, incluyéndome, ese era un Poder bastante fuerte para una bruja.

—El que sigue. —Kozakura-san estaba apuntando todo sin dirigirnos ni una mirada—. Ve a formarte con el otro chico.

Al irse Ene-san, Kano-kun dio un paso y con su gran sonrisa característica nos contó sus detalles.

—Soy Kano Shuuya, mi tipo es Caballero de las Almas. —sólo hay unos cien de esa clase por como cinco años en todo el continente—. Mi PI es de 11.950.

—Ya sabes que hacer. —El maestro se veía un poco decepcionado, pero debe ser difícil sacar adelante esa clase—. Y ustedes también, no les diré mas que tiene que hacer ahora.

Tsubomi caminó firmemente.

—Me llamo Kido Tsubomi, mi clase es Arque-maga de Emociones. —¿En este Academia había puras cosas inusuales? Pero de todas maneras, había adivinado el tipo de Tsubomi—. Mi PI es de 12.110.

Tsubomi fue a la otra fila y le toco a Momo-san.

—Mi nombre es Kisaragi Momo, soy una Bailarina Solar, mi PI es de 11.900—al menos eso era común, pero para estar aquí tendría que tener trucos bastante especiales con solo eso de Poder.

Se fue y siguió Kisaragi-kun; por fin sabría cuanto mejoró.

—Kisaragi Shintaro, soy un Dios de las Sombras, mi PI es de 12.000. —qué felicidad, ese era un buen resultado.

Se alejó y vino Konoha-kun; cada vez faltaba menos para mi turno.

—Kokonose Haruka~, soy un Manipulador de la niebla, mi PI es de 12.100. —ese Konoha-kun siempre me sorprende, bueno, a todos.

Llegó el tiempo de Mary-san.

—Soy Kozakura Mary. —"Kozakura"—, Adivina del Claro es mi clase y mi PI es de 12.750. —Ya estábamos preparados para empezar a aplaudir: ¡Una adivina con ese Poder era menos visto que los humanos aquí!

Por respeto, no aplaudimos y Seto-kun venía ahora y después yo; nada de nervios.

—Seto Kousuke, soy un Cuidador de la Naturaleza. —nada impresionante, pero debía de destacar entre ellos, no muchos entran a lugares como aquí—. Mi PI es de 11.870.

Seto-kun fue a la fila y me di cuenta que debía empezar o notarían que algo iba mal.

—Yo soy Tateyama Ayano. —¡Qué mal! Tuve que decirlo—. Yo... yo aun no descubro cual es mi clase, pero mi PI apunta a 15.000. —Silencio, no más que eso, así que solo avance a la parte de atrás de la fila avergonzada y cabizbaja.

El profesor Kozakura ignorando toda la película que pasaba por las cabezas de los jóvenes, dijo:

—Ahora los voy a ordenar, les diré donde sentarse.

Le mostró a todos donde era su puesto, yo me senté en uno de los lugares en el primer triangulo alrededor de la mesa principal.

—Muy bien, cómo todos saben, esta academia es reconocida como la mejor para los alumnos de su edad en todo el continente de Norte América*. —Mientras el maestro explicaba también se paseaba por todos los puestos—. En esta academia privada los puntos de PI son muy importantes, cuando se presentaron, lo que no sabían es que en esta habitación hay un conjuro que detecta las mentiras, pero según eso todos dijeron la verdad. —Se arregló un poco su pelo con las manos—. Durante este año se les darán clases de Magia, de Ataque, de Defensa, de Historia del mundo y del Reino y, agregado recientemente, de Anatomía y Sexualidad, todas esas clases se harán aquí, menos las prácticas que se darán en el Salón de Ataque del tercer piso.

Esta academia es magnífica.

El profesor habló una vez más:

—Casi todos aquí saben su tipo y su Poder Interior, así que le intentaremos sacar al máximo provecho a cada uno, les enseñaremos a vivir en conjunto por mas distintos o incompatibles que sean ya que en misiones reales eso no importa, pero hay personas, como cada treinta años, que no saben su magia incluso a esta edad, como la señorita Tateyama. —Bajé la vista de nuevo, no me gustaba sentirme observada—. No deben ignorarla ni tratarla diferente ya que a lo largo de este año ustedes me ayudaran a averiguar su clase ¿Aceptan el reto?

Más silencio ¿Por qué siempre hay de este incómodo silencio? Creí que empezaría a llorar, si una voz no hubiera quebrado todo el ambiente.

—Yo lo acepto. —dijo Kisaragi-kun, solo pude mirarlo un instante hasta que escuché más voces.

—¡Yo lo haré!—dijeron Ene-san y Mary-san juntas, se miraron sorprendidas. Luego varias voces más hablaron hasta que todos hubieran aceptado.

Ahora si corría el riesgo de llorar.

Nuestro profesor sonrió y se dirigió a nosotros.

—Eso sería alumnos. —miró su reloj—. Son las once y media, en una hora empieza su siguiente clase, Historia del Mundo y después tienen que comer; nos vemos. —caminó y cruzó la entrada, dejando a muchos adolescentes sentados después de su primera jornada de clases.

* * *

***Norte América: Obviamente ustedes conocen (creo) cual es ese sub-continente, así que les explicare, el Fic ocurre en Norte América, Estados Unidos por la simple razón de que necesitaba las estaciones de allá y que no fuera Japón, pero hablan Japones por el simple hecho de que todo ese mundo lo hace, y para ser esta la Academia mejor calificada de Estados Unidos, es demasiado.**

**Extra: En el Fic estamos a día jueves 31 de Julio.**

**Ahora espero que no se aburrieran con todo esto, quejas y (si hubiera) felicitaciones, me gustan los comentarios.**

**Mimic Tatori: No pienso que fuera tan obvio lo de Kenjirou, yo al menos no lo pienso y lo del yuri, estoy pensándolo mejor...**

**Rilliane: ¡Viva el ShinAya! Las parejas que pondré... no lo se, no me voy a centrar tanto en las demás, así que espera los indicios.**

**Reira26: De nada, pero no sabia que mi historia tenia humor romance y ese misterio... con tus palabras xD Usted ya sabe que le pedí ayuda y lo lamento, este capitulo lo que menos tiene es romance.**

**Ku-chan: Tal vez no habrás comentado, pero eso de publicar en Facebook que mi Fic es lo mejor... Te lo agradezco Onii-sama *se arrodilla*****(nid moar pipol pliz)**

**Ib.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Realidad Virtual

**¡Hola lectores! No me maten, se que me he tardado una eternidad, pero aquí está. Les doy el permiso para amenazarme y toda la cosa, hasta matarme, pero nunca sabrán el final de esto *Ríe malvadamente***

**Hoy descubrirán la razón del por qué del nombre de la academia.**

****Editado por: Runo Cartwright.****

* * *

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**"Realidad Virtual"**_

La clase había terminado, ahora estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de estar, en silencio, se suponía que íbamos a hablar del almuerzo y sobre lo que había pasado, pero ya tenía una sospecha que mi extraño potencial iba a ser tema.

—¿Y quién será el que haga el almuerzo conmigo? —Hibiya-kun preguntó, acabábamos de elegir el primer afortunado para cocinar, Seto-kun apretó nuevamente el botón de la maquinita de azar y se mostró ante él un segundo nombre.

—Es Kano. —dijo Seto-kun, Hibiya suspiró decepcionado.

—Espero que los dos hagan algo decente. —habló Tsubomi, al parecer, ella no se confiaba mucho de las habilidades de Kano-kun, pero se veían cercanos, el rubio solo asintió varias veces mientras su compañero castaño estaba como piedra de miedo.

Konoha-kun tosió exageradamente llamando nuestra atención— Y que tenga carne. —a pesar de la seriedad de su voz, varios empezaron a reír, algunos disimuladamente, otros como Ene-chan, que soltaba varias carcajadas desde el puf en que estaba sentada.

Tsubomi prosiguió con la charla —¿Qué tal les pareció la clase y el profesor? Para mi estuvo bien todo lo que hizo, lo de hacernos decir nuestros datos y que no tenga preferencias.

—Es un profesor muy misterioso y serio. —Kisaragi-kun está apoyado en la pared hablándonos— Creo que su método de enseñanza va a ser muy difícil de seguir.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo mi hermano, pero Kido ¿qué es eso de preferencias? —Momo-san preguntó con un tono serio, que es un poco raro, pero justo para la duda que tenía en mente.

Tsubomi nos miró sorprendida —Supongo que no captaron lo que dijo el maestro. —hablaba como si todos supiéramos a que se refería —Él es el profesor Kozakura, el padre de Mary, uno de los mejores del país.

Mary-san se avergonzó un poco, bajando la cabeza apenada —No tenías porque decirlo. —todos menos Seto-kun, Kano-kun y Tsubomi la miramos como "dinos más", que ella pareció entender —Yo ya sabía que mi padre era maestro aquí, pero quería sorprenderlos, espero que puedan perdonarme ¡Lo siento de verdad!

—Pero Mary-san, —decidí hablar después de todo —me sorprendiste, tú una Adivina con esa cantidad de PI, es simplemente asombroso. —los demás me miraban como si no estuviera diciéndolo en serio, mientras Mary-san me agradecía en silencio como si le diera gracia.

—Ayano-san, usted es realmente genial, animando a los demás como si fueran de rango superior, ¿deberíamos empezar a llamarte Ayano-senpai? —Kano-kun me alabó, yo me puse nerviosa con el simple comentario, Kisaragi-kun se rió a lo lejos.

—¡Si Ayano-chan! —Ene-san me miró como si sus ojos tuvieran estrellas —¡Con ese poder podríamos golpear un trillón de veces a Shin-kun y no se podría para más!

A Kisaragi-kun se le borró su sonrisa del rostro y se atragantó —Ene, no tienes que llegar a ese extremo…

—Por otra parte, ¿qué les pareció la lista de materias? Escuché de un antiguo alumno que también hay orientación y un examen de PI mensual —Seto-kun habló —¡Deberían haber agregado una clase de naturaleza!

—Ya sabemos cuanto querías eso Seto —Hibiya-kun intentaba calmarlo —y no creo que hubiéramos hablado de venados…—Seto-kun era un amante de la especie según sus amigos, cosa que comentamos en el desayuno.

* * *

Nos pasamos hablando hasta que fue hora de volver al salón.

El profesor Kozakura nos recibió con una sonrisa, recordé que él era el padre de Mary, resultaba extraño, uno no lo notaría por si solo, pero si te lo dicen podrías ver algo de parecido.

—Bien alumnos, empezaremos con su primera clase de Historia del mundo y el reino, como ya saben en esta escuela no se trabaja con cuadernos ni lápices, ustedes solo escucharán. —el maestro se levantó y curiosamente se dirigió a la sala del elevador, como si nos fuera a dejar solos, al llegar se giró y añadió —Pero no tendrán Historia aquí, vamos al tercer piso.

Lo seguimos, todos pensando en lo que haríamos allá, si no mal recuerdo, ahí estaba la biblioteca y la sala de ataque ¿tal vez leeríamos durante toda la clase?

En el tercer piso, el profesor fue el primero en salir, dirigiéndose a la única puerta hacia la derecha, de al parecer hierro, de la sala más grande y al otro lado había una más pequeña y de roble.

—Pasen al salón de ataque. —entramos y el cerró la habitación, el salón era completamente blanco, el piso era esponjoso, pero firme y había una sala pequeña en una esquina donde se veían unos paneles de control y pantallas de seguridad —Esta sala también es llamada por otro nombre, que creo que le viene aún más, —apagó la luz y tomó un control, apretando un botón y ya no estábamos ahí, si no en el comedor —se llama Realidad Virtual.

¿Estábamos realmente en el salón? El comedor era exactamente igual, hasta estaban los hermosos acianos que puso Mary-san en la mañana.

El profesor nos trajo a todos un casco como los de motociclistas, que parecían incluir un micrófono, parlantes y unos visores. Tomé el mío y me lo puse, se sentía diferente a cuando solo estaba parada en la sala sin el casco.

—Estos cascos los usarán para interactuar con la Realidad Virtual, antes solo podían verla pero ahora hasta pueden comer ahí, aunque no les quitará el hambre, seguimos trabajando en eso, pero es curioso a lo que hemos llegado. —el maestro entró a la mini sala y trajo un escáner—Para que funcione necesito registrarlos, tomará poco tiempo.

Uno por uno, nos empezó a pasar el escáner por todo el cuerpo, copiando cada detalle de nuestros cuerpos. Después de que terminara eso, entró nuevamente a la otra sala, apretando más botones, las luces cambiaron a color azul.

—Les transmitiré sus clases desde aquí, ustedes solo deben observar y escuchar, ¿preparados para el cambio de escena? Pues comienza ya —ahora ya no estábamos en el comedor, si no que se mostraba un paisaje parecido al terreno de esta ciudad, pero sin nada.

Mostrándonos más lugares, nos explicó como nació este país, cuando nos rebelamos por nuestra libertad contra los euroseres, magos de otro continente, la creación de nuestra sociedad y retrocedimos hasta la formación simultanea del mundo mágico y el humano, separados por un portal oculto, todo esto lo explicaba el profesor Kozakura a través de hermosas escenas.

—Después del reinado de nuestro anterior rey, el innovador rey Tsukihiko, a su muerte su esposa, la reina Azami fijó el rumbo de nuestra investigación —hablaba y cambiaba la imagen mostrando un corazón muy peculiar —en este corazón llamado "Corazón Primario" que está conformado por los colores azul, amarillo y rojo, todos representando un elemento diferente. —se proyectaba el corazón parte por parte con unos símbolos extraños —La leyenda dice que el reino que lo condiga tendrá el poder de "Dios".

Raramente, ese corazón llamaba mucho más mi atención que lo demás que nos habían mostrado y podía ver que a mis compañeros les pasaba lo mismo.

—Todos los países poderosos actualmente lo buscan, en Asia intentan con "Corazones Secundarios" compuestos de verde, naranjo y violeta, y supuestamente es más fácil, pero en este país lo hacemos a la antigua se hace inspeccionando a los diez mejores de cada región, se cree que las mejores almas puras pueden llenar el corazón. —la escena nos mostraba a tres sombras que se deformaban y juntas hacían un pequeño corazón.

De repente, la sala quedó a oscuras y al segundo estaba el maestro Kozakura afuera de la sala despidiéndonos.

—Son las dos de la tarde, a las cuatro de nuevo aquí. —nos quitamos los cascos me dolía un poco la cabeza, era como una punzada, un martillo golpeando un clavo para perforar mi piel, nos encaminamos hacia el pasillo, el profesor se metió en la sala para encerrarse ahí, pero no sin antes decir algo más —Que almuercen bien.

* * *

Al salir, Kano-kun jaló a Hibiya-kun hacia la cocina, yo caminé junto a Mary-san y Tsubomi. Nos pusimos a comentar como había sido la clase:

—Tu padre si que es serio cuando enseña, —Tsubomi hablaba mientras se frotaba las manos —no es como tú.

—¡No es así en casa! —Mary-san negaba avergonzada.

—Mary-san ¿no te llamó la atención algo de la clase? —Pregunté pensando en que como al ser hija del profesor, como no iba a saberlo.

—Eh, pues no sabía que era el "Corazón Primario" —dijo la peli blanca, asombrándome.

—Yo escuche a mi padre hablarlo con mi hermana mayor, pero cuando les pregunté me contestaron que era secreto —Tsubomi habló, enterándome que tenía hermanos.

—¿Tienes hermanos Tsubomi?

—Tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Hinagi*, es científica, aunque ahora casi ni la veo. —Cuando Tsubomi pronunció la palabra científico no pude evitar estremecerme, creo que lo notó. Eso fue lo último que hablamos al llegar al elevador. Bajamos y fuimos a sentarnos a la sala de estar, sentándonos en el gran sillón ya que me había mareado, tengo poca resistencia a los elevadores, prefiero caminar.

—Ayano-chan, no pude notar que tu apellido es el mismo que el científico Tateyama Kenjirou. —Me sobresalté al escuchar a Mary-san, lo había descubierto, pero no puedo, no puedo confiarme aún, espero que me puedan perdonar, no mientras el siga con su trabajo, no después de lo que le hizo a Hiyori-chan.

—Pues es mera coincidencia, —¿por qué a mí? ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto? —no todos tenemos padres importantes —no me gustaba mentir, pero era necesario, necesario hasta cumplir mi mayoría de edad —Pero tu padre es un gran maestro.

—¡No soy la única con un apellido importante! —dijo Mary-san ruborizada —Kido-chan es hija de un gran empresario —Tsubomi solo miró hacia otro lado y suspiró.

—No quiero hablar de eso Mary —Se veía incomoda por lo dicho, creo que no es el mejor momento.

Mientras las tres teníamos el dilema de quien hablaría después de lo que paso, entraron Ene-san y Konoha-kun, que al parecer estaban discutiendo.

—¡Konoha, la carne no es un alimento que puedas comer todos los días! —Ene-san exclamaba mientras que Konoha-kun mostraba la misma cara de siempre —¡Ponme atención! —Konoha-kun solo se sentó en un puf y empezó a comer una brocheta que saco de algún lugar, sin ponerle atención a la peli azul.

Momo-san y Kisaragi-kun entraron poco después, raramente mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, los recién llegados se sentaron observando a sus amigos discutir, mejor dicho a Ene-san discutir, justo sin esperarnos el albino jaló de la falda de Ene-san.

—Tu falda está desarreglada. —nosotros no sabíamos si reír o llorar ante la situación, Ene-san estaba roja de la vergüenza, reaccionando y alejándose del amante de la carne.

—¡Pues g-gracias! —exclamó la de coletas, él solo siguió comiendo, mientras ella se arreglaba la falda.

Cuando terminó la escena, Seto-kun llegó alegremente y avisó que el almuerzo estaba listo, la peli azul fue la primera en salir, aliviada de no tener que estar más en esta pequeña habitación, todos fuimos retirándonos de a uno.

—Su falda es muy corta. —pronunció el albino, ajeno de que había una persona escuchándolo, no me esperaba que por salir penúltima escuchara el comentario de la única persona que quedaba, me asuste de que me llegara a encontrar así que preferí retirarme silenciosamente.

* * *

Nos encontramos comiendo un rico almuerzo, estofado con muchas ensaladas para acompañar y varios tipos de jugos, también había postre, helado de frutilla con salsa de chocolate.

De vez en cuando alguien paraba de comer para felicitar a Hibiya-kun y a Kano-kun.

—¡Es el almuerzo más sabroso que he tenido en toda mi vida! Deberían ser chefs —decía Ene-san de buen humor, que ya había dejado pasar lo de la falda.

—Ya, ya—Kano-kun respondía a los halagos—Solo quería esforzarme en la comida favorita de Kido. —la mencionada comía callada, había cosas que hacían a Tsubomi enfadar, y esa era una de esas, pero para la suerte del rubio ella no estaba cerca de él.

Ya todos habíamos pasado al postre, estaba delicioso, pero Mary-san al suyo le había echado chocolate demás, que se derramó en su vestido y Seto-kun amablemente lo limpió, se veían tan tiernos.

Al terminar todos de comer el postre faltaban unos diez minutos para la clase así que nos dirigimos al tercer piso hasta que llegara el maestro, cosa que hizo poco después.

—Bien, comienza la última clase de la tarde, pónganse sus cascos rápidamente que los introduciré en una nueva escena. —Tomé mi casco, asombrándome de que tenía mi nombre igual que todos los demás cascos con el nombre de alguno de mis compañeros.

Al colocármelo aparecí sentada en un bote, remado por una silueta gris, sin rasgos faciales, me asusté bastante, pero la sombra no me dirigía miradas, así que supuse que era parte del programa. Era de noche, una noche estrellada, y en el bote había una pequeña lámpara que sin permiso tomé y prendí, suponiendo que podía ya que no escuche ninguna réplica, nos dirigimos hacia un muelle cercano.

De un momento a otro, vi otra luz por el mar, tuve que esforzarme para averiguar quien era, notando que la persona que estaba ahí era ni más menos que Kisaragi-kun, recordando esa fría tarde en la ciudad donde solo estábamos él y yo.

Me encontré a mí misma tocando la bufanda que me regaló, juntando el valor para llamarlo.

—¡Kisaragi-kun! —grité con fuerza, para que me escuchara ya que había bastante espacio entre los dos, él giró con una expresión de curiosidad, haciendo que me sonrojara y bajara la cabeza en muestra de vergüenza, mirándolo de reojo, él tenía su linterna alzada viendo una pequeña señal de sonrojo, haciendo que me sintiera un poco bien.

—¡Ayano! ¿estás bien? —respondió a mi llamado, yo me paré con cuidado del bote para responderle.

—¡Si! —exclamé, dicho eso la corriente movió un poco mi bote, habiendo que me resbalara para quedar acostada en el piso de la embarcación salvando por poco la linterna de caer al lago.

—¡Se nota que estás bien! Si sigues así tendré que salvarte yo mismo. —se burló el castaño de mi torpeza, provocando que mi corazón se acelerará al escuchar su risa salir, intenté volver a sentarme cuando escuche una voz resonando.

—¿Me escuchan? Bueno, para esta clase que será Defensa todos tendrán que buscarme —decía el maestro Kozakura a través de mi mente —Al llegar al muelle apenas salgan entrarán solo con una lámpara que hay en sus botes a un laberinto ahí se desactivará la capacidad de usar sus poderes, solo podrán encontrarme con sus instintos. Les deseo suerte, los espero allá —y la voz desapareció.

Llegue al muelle minutos después, bajándome a un oscuro lugar con piso de piedras dificultando mi caminar, se veían unas paredes que evitaban toda comunicación con mis compañeros, había una puerta de hojalata esperando ser abierta por mí. La manilla estaba fría, el contacto me hizo temblar, era como estar de nuevo en esa plaza esperándolo con una mochila llena de ropa y con un poco de dinero robado, sin saber que nunca vendría y yo tendría que regresar a casa.

Adentro había un pasillo pequeño y oscuro, me encaminé y en poco tiempo llegué hasta otra puerta, al pasar había otro pasillo pero sin techo, estando levemente iluminado a causa del cielo nocturno, suponiendo que había llegado al laberinto, me dirigí a otro pasillo hacia la derecha, en este sus paredes estaban manchadas de vivos colores y de extrañas formas, como si lo hubiera pintado un niño, seguí caminando, otro pasillo más, este también tenía manchas, pero eran manos, que me recordaron cuando jugaba con la única amiga que tenía, después de que a mi madre se la llevarán y después de un tiempo también a ella, dejándome sola en esa casa.

Escuche una voz, parecía la de Ene-san, me acerqué cuidadosamente al lugar donde provenía, volviendo a sonar en forma de grito, corrí pensando que algo le había pasado, giré hacia la izquierda, nuevamente por la izquierda, seguí por la derecha, escogí varios caminos más, ya había perdido la cuenta cuando la voz de mi amiga se escuchó otra vez, cada vez más clara, necesitaba llegar, correr más rápido, pero por primera vez en lo que llevaba corriendo por estos interminables pasillos me aparecieron dos opciones, no sabiendo cual tomar, recurrí a la pobre Ene-san.

—¡Ene-san! ¿dónde estás? —grité esperando que la de coletas me respondiera, cosa que hizo pocos minutos después, yo ya estaba mordiéndome las uñas de la desesperación, corrí hacia el lado del que provenía la respuesta encontrando a mi amiga pegada a la pared con los ojos cerrados asustada.

—Ene-san, aquí estoy, no tengas miedo. —fui a socorrerla, ella me abrazó fuertemente, yo le correspondí el gesto.

—Ayano-chan, esas manos no me soltaban. —decía aferrándose aún más a mi pecho, volví a mirar el lugar donde la encontré, viendo que no había ninguna mano, solo un gran dibujo de una escuela en la que estaban jugando muchos niños.

—Ene-san, no pasa nada. —intenté consolarla, cada vez más —No era nada, hay que seguir buscando al profesor.

—Bueno —dijo ella mientras se separaba de mí, arreglándose la falda —salgamos de aquí. —justo al decirlo la tierra empezó a temblar y las paredes que estaban detrás de nosotras empezaron a derrumbarse.

Reaccionamos rápidamente y corrimos, doblando dos veces más, el olor de la destrucción llegaba a mi nariz, indicándome que estaba cerca, que había vuelto para no dejarme ir como hace unos años.

Al doblar por tercera vez se vio el final, había una gran puerta negra con marco transparente, corrimos con más fuerza, llegando con ventaja de la gran marea de escombros, Ene-san tomó el pomo e intentó abrirla, pero en vez de eso el marco cambió a color azul, asombrándonos de lo ocurrido, recordé que no estábamos en la mejor situación para pensar la toqué, tiñéndose la mitad de color rojo, se abrió la puerta.

Cerrándose la puerta tras las dos, caímos al suelo, alguien nos ayudó a levantarnos, era el profesor Kozakura estaba al otro lado esperándonos con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bien hecho, Enomoto, Tateyama. —atrás estaban los demás, dándome cuenta que habíamos sido las últimas en llegar —Las estábamos esperando.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, si quieren que me apresure más, envíenme más amenazas de muerte. Yeah~**

***Hinagi: Viene de Hinagiku que significa Margarita, fe. La razón es porque con una amiga vamos a escribir otro Fic en donde necesitábamos un nombre para la hermana de Kido, y como Tsubomi es una flor, eso. Nombre no oficial.**

**Aviso: Estoy empezando a crear otro Fic, que será publicado más adelante por UnPonyElefanteAzul, por eso consumo mi tiempo, se trata de la Época Victoriana, es KanoKido, se llamará "Robando tu corazón". Espero que lo lean (Parejas: KanoKido, SetoMary, KonoEne, ShinAya, HibiMomo).**

**A contestar Reviews~**

**Mimic Tatori: Ya te aclaré lo del PI. Lo del Yuri, ya se que voy a hacer, voy a poner escenas sin parejas oficiales, espero que me entiendas, voy a intentar que Kido maltrate más a Kano.**

**Toumei Shoujo: Hiyori si estará en el Fic, de hecho, le hice mención hoy. Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo ;D**

**Reira26: Anotando, Hiyori en el Fic si está, hoy la mencioné, el Yuri va a ser casual, y más KanoKido, ya lo se~**

**Zero Nakamura: Ai lor yu. ¡Que sepan todos que yo te amo, onii-chan! (No me culpen, terminé la primera temporada de Date a Live hace poco) Es probable que los vista a todos de gatos en algún cap, besos.**

**Kazuma Ryouga: Ya lo hice, tal vez no una aparición ¡Pero ya sabemos más de ella! y no tengo asegurado el HibiHiyo ni el HibiMomo, depende meramente de la historia, me gustan las dos. Que te guste el cap.**

**Eso, espero que les guste, este capítulo es bien importante, si no lo notaron, influirá en muchos más adelante.**

**Besos, Ib Tears, la chica aprendiz de los PonyElefantes que los ama.**


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Mi secreto? No lo dejaré ir

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Quién me extrañó? Yo lo hice, les he tomado un gran cariño a todos, no me maten Q-Q**

**El capitulo de hoy es más largo que el anterior, disfrútenlo (¡Se los ordeno!)**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que se toman tiempo en leerlo. Gracias por todo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, menos la historia que fue creada por mi rara mente, todo es de Jin (Shizen no teki-P), alábenlo.**

**Editado por: Runo Cartwright**.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**"¿Mi secreto? No lo dejaré ir"**_

El cuarto en que estábamos era amplio y el piso era de un pasto verdoso, tan brillante que parecía sacado de otro mundo. Desde aquí podíamos ver el hermoso cielo estrellado que adornaba esta noche gracias a la falta de techo, era un espectáculo fantástico, estrellas fugaces por allí, nebulosas por allá y auroras boreales que coronaban la majestuosa escena.

Volví a la realidad o mejor dicho a la virtualidad cuando Ene-san agarró mi brazo para llevarme a donde estaban nuestros compañeros, ya estaban todos en el lugar de encuentro esperando que llegáramos, creo que nos tardamos bastante.

El maestro se paró en frente de todos mostrando su autoridad hasta en su postura.

—Me encontraron, aunque creo, es solo una corazonada, que fue un poco difícil para algunos —hablaba, a pesar del notable sarcasmo, con elegancia en sus gestos —, Ahora les diré el propósito de porque los traje a este lugar. Ese laberinto tiene cinco caminos que llevan a este lugar estando programado para cerrarse cuando dos personas ya hayan pasado por la puerta, y la razón es porque vamos a hacer parejas para la clase, pero quiero saber si alguien sabe cómo se clasificaron para quedar así.

Tsubomi levantó la mano lentamente, a lo que el profesor Kozakura le dio permiso para hablar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo creo que es por poder, por la clase. —respondió Tsubomi con un poco de inseguridad.

—No está mal, pero no es eso exactamente ¿Alguien más? —ante lo dicho la peliverde se alegró un poco por no estar completamente equivocada, yo solo pensaba en que podría ser, pero digamos que no soy la mejor con esto, me rendí poco después de pensarlo.

—Eh… yo creo que pueden ser por ¿opuestos? —dijo un tanto nerviosa Momo-san, lanzando una mirada de reojo que me hizo pensar que había llegado con él. El maestro Kozakura sonrió.

—Muy buena deducción, Kisaragi-san —con un movimiento de manos sacó unas pulseras de distintos colores del espacio— Quiero que se junten con la persona que pasó por su misma puerta y vengan a recibir esto.

A su orden, Momo-san se juntó con su hermano como yo había dicho, Seto-kun con Hibiya-kun, Mary-san con el albino, yo con Ene-san que ya había soltado mi brazo, y por desgracias de Tsubomi, a ella le había tocado con Kano-kun mientras yo rezaba mentalmente para que el rubio no llegara al hospital por su cercanía con la Arque-maga.

Mi pulsera era de color violeta; qué adorable era.

—Y esas serán las parejas de Defensa, espero que lo acepten porque será así el resto del semestre —el profesor dijo, provocando que Tsubomi apretara su puño con tanta fuerza que el viento dejo de soplar solo para esconderse—. Es hora de irnos. Buenas noches alumnos, hasta la próxima.

Dicho eso, la imagen de nuestro profesor desapareció al igual que la pulsera y los millones de pixeles que conformaban el escenario.

* * *

Después de la clase decidimos quien iba a hacer la cena: nos tocó a mí y a Ene-san. Nos pusimos de acuerdo que íbamos a hacer lo que fuera que necesitáramos y empezábamos con nuestro trabajo.

Recordé la gran quemadura que seguía en el piso de mi habitación, así que fui, tomé un trapo que había entre mis pertenencias, un delantal y me puse a limpiar. Media hora después, gran parte de la mancha no estaba, pero era lo más que podía hacer si no quería romper el piso.

—¡Y ese es el trabajo que hace la súper-mega-extra-giga-fantástica-gran-limpiadora Ayano! —exclamé para soltar un ruido de satisfacción, guardé el material usado, que después iría a lavar cuando averiguara donde hacerlo. Fui a lavarme las manos. Para cuando salía del baño, a tocar mi puerta, tras de ella se encontraba Ene-san, pero en vez de su falda de siempre traía un short gris.

—Te ves bien, Ene-san. —le comenté aunque no esperaba que se sonrojara.

—E-es culpa de Konoha —titubeó para luego estallar de vergüenza— ¿Quién se cree? Vino a mi cuarto mientras descansaba, tomo todas las faldas que encontró a su paso y me obligo a cambiarme por esto, aunque no me desagrada del todo, es muy lindo el diseño ¡pero ese no es el punto!

—Ya, ya, calma Ene-san, mejor sigue contando —eso dije, tenía todas las ganas de seguir hablando pero recordé que había que ir a cocinar— O mejor mientras preparamos la cena.

La peliazul aceptó de mala gana y subimos a la cocina, decidimos cocinar algo simple, arroz primavera con pollo al horno y empezamos a preparar.

El olor que desprendía el lugar era hipnotizante, siempre me había gustado, es un deleite para mi olfato, me recordaba a mi madre. Sumida en mis pensamientos había olvidado qué estaba haciendo hasta que sentí como alguien me sacudía.

—Ayano-chan. —decía la de coletas mientras agarraba mi espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondí volviendo a mi trabajo, ella se había dado cuenta de la ida a la luna de mi cabeza, era mejor esquivarla— Oye ¿y qué pasó con Konoha-kun?

La cara de mi amiga había pasado a rojo rápidamente, como un semáforo, pero en vez de detenerse me soltó y tomó un cuchillo, por un momento pensé que iba a atacarme pero ella agarró la tabla de picar y empezó a cortar verduras velozmente.

—Después de estar mucho tiempo rogándole que no se llevara mi ropa, dijo que solo iba a hacerlo con una condición. —al decir eso el sonido del filo contra la tabla cesó y la chica bajó la cabeza dispuesta a callar mientras pudiera, cosa que yo no la dejaría.

—¿Cuál era la condición? No creo que te haya pedido algo tan terrible —quería enojarla para que soltara lo sucedido.

—Bueno, él me dijo que…

—¿Te dijo…?

—Me dijo que fuera a comer con él —finalizó con la voz más cantarina que pudo tener, logrando ocultar un poco su rubor.

—…

—…

—Entonces…

—¿Sí?

—Ene-san, entonces él te invitó a una cita.

—Yo creo que —la de coletas agachó la cabeza y siguió cocinando, yo hice lo mismo —para él no es tanto una cita, sino una salida de amigos.

—Puede ser. —concluí y con eso se suspendió la conversación.

El aroma era cada vez más delicioso, me estaba entrando hambre, por suerte la comida estaba casi lista. Fui a preparar jugo o eso iba a hacer antes de darme cuenta que la peliazul ya se ocupaba de eso.

—Voy a ir a arreglar la mesa, después puedes traer las otras cosas cuando te desocupes, por favor. —sin esperar su respuesta salí con servicios y vasija al comedor donde me esperaba una gran mesa de roble, puse todo en su lugar, al parecer Mary había cambiado nuevamente las flores por unas más frescas.

Fui a buscar lo que faltaba, Ene-san estaba revisando la comida. Entré nuevamente al comedor y me alerté de que una conversación se estaba llevando a cabo en el balcón de la sala, caminé en silencio para no distraerlos, pero por mi mala suerte podía escuchar pedazos de lo que decían:

—Esto está mal, si nos descubren nada bueno pasaría. —habló una voz femenina, por su tono de voz llegué a la conclusión de que era Tsubomi.

Intenté concentrarme en mi labor pero la curiosidad me había ganado.

—Así es más divertido. —dijo en tono burlón Kano-kun ¿qué pasaba entre esos dos?— Pero si te preocupa podríamos ir a hablar con tu padre y hermana, seguro lo entenderían.

—Mi hermana sí, pero mi papá, ya sabes… —su voz se fue apagando cada vez más.

Raramente, los vasos se veían demasiado atractivos en este momento.

—Vamos a solucionarlo juntos. —él sonaba tan serio, ¿qué causaba que los dos estuvieran así? Distraída, no me di cuenta de que empezaron a caminar hacia acá, a causa de la adrenalina corrí con pasos tan ligeros y con tanto sigilo a la cocina que hubiera costado mucho escucharme.

Ene-san me miró extrañada.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó, yo sólo intentaba calmarme.

—Nada. Vine a buscar lo que faltaba ¿Vamos?

Sin respuesta, caminamos y fuimos a avisar que estaba listo. Kano-kun y Tsubomi seguían como siempre.

* * *

Viernes en la mañana. Desperté y fui al baño a arreglarme, nuevamente había dejado todo sucio en lugar donde dormí pero me dije a mí misma que siempre iba a ser así. Saliendo, fui a abrir la ventana del balcón, estaba amaneciendo y en el jardín podía ver como las figuras de Seto-kun y Mary-san entre varios árboles. Estaban recogiendo algunas de las flores dentro de la amplia variedad de vegetación del lugar.

Charlaban alegremente mientras cada uno tomaba varias rosas, violetas, azucenas, lirios, margaritas y otros tipos de flores. Salí abriendo un poco más el ventanal para sentir como la fría brisa mañanera chocaba contra mi rostro. Temblando observé como el par que estaba en el jardín empezaban a bailar suavemente donde los rayos de sol alumbraban.

Me apoyé en el barandal para observar la linda escena que ocurría frente a mí, ellos se llevaban demasiado bien para ser solo amigos. La luz que desprendía el sol de la mañana me recordó que pronto tendría que ir a tomar desayuno.

—Ah, claro. Seto hará hoy el desayuno, tal vez Mary lo esté ayudando, aunque en verdad pasan demasiado tiempo juntos ¡es como su guardaespaldas!—pensé, de pronto me empezó a doler un poco la cabeza así que preferí retirarme, era probable que el aire frío me hubiera hecho un poco mal.

Fui a la sala de estar, aún era bastante temprano, pero eso no evitó encontrarme a Tsubomi leyendo un gran libro que se veía muy viejo y desgastado. Me senté junto a ella pero no despegó la vista del libro.

—¿Qué lees, Tsubomi?

—Es un libro que encontré en la biblioteca, se trata sobre la Arque-magia, quiero ver si encuentro algo sobre mi clase. —soltó la peliverde sin dudar.

La dejé leer tranquila un rato hasta que recordé la escena que había escuchado por error anoche. Rápidamente reaccioné, viéndola varias veces para asegurarme de que no me estaba leyendo la mente, pero Tsubomi seguía fija al libro.

Sin pensarlo, comencé a cambiar de posición en la que estaba sentada a cada rato y pegarle con la punta de mis dedos rítmicamente a mi rodilla, como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. La chica sentada al lado mío no lo notó, pero pasados ya unos quince minutos de un extraño tiempo monótono, se levantó haciendo un fuerte ruido que hizo que quedará inmóvil ante la acción de mi amiga, para luego fulminarme con una mirada que provocaría que hasta la criatura más peligrosa y grotesca chillara del susto.

—¿Te ocurre algo Ayano? —se podía notar la impaciencia de Tsubomi en como hablaba. Casi lograba ver la vena de su frente.

—Na-nada importante, solo me preguntaba una cosa y pensé "Tsubomi seguramente sabrá" así que… — ¿Le digo la verdad? ¿que había oído como hablaba con Kano-kun en privado? Seguramente, si ellos habían ido ahí era para que nadie los escuchara ¿qué pensaría de mí si lo supiera? Era mejor preguntárselo en otro momento —así que ¿Seto-kun y Mary-san están saliendo?

La peliverde, aún desconfiando un poco, se apoyó en la pared para acomodarse mientras me contestaba.

—Como decirlo… ellos dos se han conocido desde hace bastante, sus familias se conocen una a la otra. Se ayudan y cuidan el uno al otro y casi siempre están juntos. Podría decirse que comparten una relación no-formalizada oficialmente. —finalizó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Aunque otra cosa era un poco más clara ahora, seguía con esa duda en la mente sobre de que hablaba con el rubio en el balcón la anterior noche.

—Kukuku~, ¿Así qué Kido-chan estaba sonriendo? —Kano-kun apareció detrás de la peliverde asustándola, pero la chica al tener grandes reflejos en instante lo había dejado inmovilizado contra la dura pared de madera, era probable que si no hacía algo lo terminaría matando.

—Tsu-Tsubomi, creo que podrías dejarlo libre. —segundos después, gracias a mi intromisión, el rubio me agradecía con su típica sonrisa mi ayuda. Veinte minutos después, seguía con la misma expresión mientras molestaba a la peliverde.

Nos avisaron que ya estaba todo listo y fuimos al comedor, donde mi hambre se sació igual que la de todos los demás.

* * *

Ya con los cascos puestos (y mi estómago lleno) el profesor nos transportó al que parecía ser el patio de la academia pero sin los edificios, por lo que el sol alumbraba todo el sector, aunque había algo diferente: a unos metros de nosotros el pasto cambiaba por una plataforma de piedra con un gran corazón de mosaico azul, rojo y amarillo, rodeado por diez más pequeños de varios colores.

—Esta será su primera clase de Magia. Para empezar quisiera que las mismas parejas de Defensa se formaran por el respectivo color de sus brazaletes en los mini-corazones —mi lugar estaba en frente del de Ene, con una distancia de por lo menos quince metros. El maestro Kozakura, parado en el centro del corazón gigante siguió con su explicación— Como ya saben, todos nosotros, todas las personas de este mundo pueden usar la magia de manera natural, sin que podamos rechazarla por el resto de nuestras vidas; la magia está dentro de sus corazones y los guiará por el camino que ustedes elijan, pero para eso deben aprender a usarla, mucha gente a muerto por su falta de control.

Con más movimientos de manos y palabras dichas con precisión, sacó diez llaves que parecían ser de plata con cadena incluida, y diez pequeños cofres de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que volaron una de cada una hasta nosotros, que al caer en nuestras manos, se fueron cerrando solos los cofrecitos.

—Mi clase es la de Portero de los Secretos, puedo cuidar lo que sea que se me encomiende. La gente como yo es muy escasa. Lo que haremos en la clase de hoy será una demostración de poderes, estos cofres fueron hechos por mí, se guardará automáticamente un secreto suyo que, para hacerlo más divertido, será su secreto más vergonzoso. Junto a su equipo, tendrán que protegerlo de los demás con todos los tipos de hechizos que conozcan. —en la cara del profesor se formó una sonrisa —Aunque en el caso de Tateyama, creo que solo podrás correr.

Esto era muy injusto, yo era la única que no podía defenderse sola. Ene-san me miró con ojos de apoyo que me reconfortaron un poco, pero rápidamente los cambió por una cara que realmente me asustó. Miedo era poco para describir lo que sentía, los que llegaron a verla casi saltaron del susto y se dieron cuenta de que sería mejor alejarse de ella.

—Dejen todo menos la llave aquí y úsenla como collar. A mi señal, tendrán cuarenta segundos para juntarse con su compañero y huir a alguna parte. El equipo que junté más llaves gana. La persona que pierda la suya no puede continuar.

Eran reglas bastante simples, aunque tendré que formar una buena estrategia para "sobrevivir" a este juego.

—Otra cosa: en su pulsera hay un botón rojo, presiónenlo por favor. —al hacerlo, mi ropa y la de los demás fue remplazada por un traje de cuerpo completo hecho de cuero, color negro que combinaban con las botas con cordones de planta baja que adornaban mis pies— Esos trajes se adaptan a los poderes, ya verán por si mismos. Vamos a comenzar, alumnos.

Todos se miraban entre sí, parece que tomaban en serio la frase "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale".

—¡Preparados! —la figura del maestro desapareció junto con los cofres, en cambio, su voz permaneció imponente.

Cambié mi posición a una adecuada para correr.

—¡¿Listos?!

Me pregunto si Kisaragi-kun usaría sus poderes contra mí.

—¡Fuera!

La orden resonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos, corrí hacía Ene-san, casi salté encima de ella. Mientras los demás nos rodeaban la de coletas me indicó que la siguiera.

—Treinta y tres… treinta y dos… treinta y u… —la voz del maestro Kozakura contaba hacia atrás el tiempo que nos quedaba, yo seguía a la peliazul a una especie de bosque con pocos árboles, pero abundantes en hojas y ramas. Paramos para recuperar el aliento al estar lo bastante adentradas para que los otros no nos vieran— Ayano-chan, no hay tiempo para planear algo bien elaborado ¿se te ocurre alguna cosa? —su mirada indicaba desesperación. Intentaba pensar en que hacer pero había demasiados distractores; sus ojos, la voz de mi profesor que indicaba que quedaban menos de veinticinco segundos y mi nerviosismo me bloquearon.

Intenté relajarme. Miré mi alrededor: la capa verde que cubría los alrededores me sofocaba, había grandes piedras que podrían servir de protección pero no la suficiente para evitar un ataque. Vi como una ardilla que paseaba por ahí empezaba a subir hasta una rama del árbol más alto y mi mente se iluminó.

Mi compañera, que observaba las expresiones mi rostro, se extrañó por la última que había adoptado e intentó ver si seguía aquí.

—¿Ayano-chan?, ¿pensaste en algo? —ante su pregunta, recordé que mi amiga aún no sabía de mi plan.

—Ene-san, tengo la idea perfecta.

* * *

A mí se me ocurrían cosas fuera de lo común, pero Ayano-chan estaba loca.

Pensé en lo que me dijo cuando salió de su ensimismamiento: quería subir a un árbol y empezarle a tirar piedras a los demás para distraerlos y atacarlos. No podía decir nada contra ella, al menos había pensado en algo no como yo que apenas podía pensar en que le harían daño a mi amiga.

Ella estaba recogiendo algunas piedras, así que le indiqué que se subiera a mis hombros. Apunté con las palmas de mis manos hacía el suelo y murmuré un conjuro. Mientras que mis manos empezaban a tirar hielo para usarlo de propulsor, el conjunto negro cambió por mi vestido de Bruja. Al llegar a una rama lo suficiente gruesa para sostener a mi amiga, la dejé y empecé a descender lentamente mientras anunciaban los últimos diez segundos.

—¿Y ese vestido, Ene-san? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —me preguntó la castaña sentada en la copa del árbol. Cierto que aún no conocía esto.

—Es mi traje de hechizos. Se cambia solo, al usar la magia. —contesté, sería genial poder verla en un conjunto como el mío algún día.

Un sonido interrumpió el relajante ambiente del bosque. Acababan de terminar los cuarenta segundos más largos de mi vida. Intercambiamos miradas con mi compañera y me dispuse a esconderme detrás de un arbusto.

Nuestro plan era esperar que el primer equipo llegara y viera Ayano-chan para yo atacarlos por la espalda. Nada más simple.

Dentro de mí veía la imagen de Shin-kun diciendo que podía pensar en una mejor estrategia, me reproché a mí misma por pensar en él en estos momentos.

Pasado un tiempo sin señales de nada hasta que Ayano-chan dio el aviso de nuestras primera víctimas:

—¡Ene-san! Ahí vienen Hibiya-kun y Seto-kun —dijo mi compañera de equipo desde arriba. Observé como a lo lejos dos personas corrían hacía nosotras, Seto iba adelante, los dos seguían con el conjunto negro. Yo llevaba la delantera por mi calentamiento previo.

Se acercaron a Ayano-chan, que les empezó a tirar piedras desde su posición, entonces fue cuando Seto liberó sus poder haciendo que raíces subieran para agarrar a mi amiga. Salí de mi escondite y congelé su ataqué, ya no había vuelta atrás. Congelé las piernas y las manos de ambos antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de quien los atacaba. Estábamos a salvo.

—¡Ayano-chan! ¿Estás bie… —antes de pudiera completarlo Hibiya apareció inmovilizándome. La castaña intentó bajar para ayudarme cuando sentí como Hibiya caía al piso y yo junto a él, giré mi cabeza y vi como Konoha le quitaba su llave al chico que me apresó. Retrocedí de espaldas sin quitar mi vista del albino, estaba a su merced. Podía hacerme el maleficio que quisiera, pero lo único que hizo fue soltar una extraña neblina para desaparecer por donde lo llamaba Mary, su compañera.

Suspiré aliviada, me levanté le quité su llave a Seto, que se encontraba aprisionado entre mi frío hielo. Hibiya no se movía, era un poco preocupante. Mi amiga, que por fin había bajado de su escondite, tomó mi mano e indicó que sería mejor seguir.

Caminamos fuera de la arboleda, no había nadie a la vista, cuando de repente la misma niebla cubrió todo el lugar, apreté la mano de Ayano-chan, esto era malo, ahora mi pesadilla se hacía nuevamente realidad. Me tiré de rodillas y algunas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, cuando una figura surgió e iluminó todo mi alrededor.

* * *

La radiante personalidad de Momo no era solo eso, ella era tan luminosa como el mismísimo sol. Junto a ella estaba Kisaragi-kun, que su ropa negra contrastaba tan bien con el vestido blanco de volantes que enfundaba a su hermana. A pesar de lo cercano que estaban de nosotras, sus vistas estaban fijas en otras personas: Konoha-kun, que caminaba tranquilamente en el claro ambulante que lo rodeaba a él y Mary, dirigiendo su camino hasta nosotros.

Dispuestos a pelear, los hermanos Kisaragi corrieron a donde los albinos se encontraban cuando una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre todos.

Casi como un pájaro, Tsubomi venía con una sonrisa para atacarnos, cuando sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca, para empezar a controlar y retorcer mi interior.

Reviví varios recuerdos; mis padres y yo nos encontrábamos cenando cuando la escena se desvanecía, luego lo mismo pasaba con todas las personas que conocí en esa ciudad. Hiyori-chan era apartada nuevamente de mi lado y mi papá se acercaba para decirme que todo estaría bien. Que mentira.

—¡Ayano, despierta! —la cara de mi padre se distorsionó para intercambiar lugar con la de Kisaragi-kun para recordarme la realidad. Me levanté y sentí que algo me faltaba, la llave había desaparecido igual que la del chico que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Y qué me pasó a mí?

—Kano uso sus poderes y caíste inconsciente, él te quitó tu llave, Mary de alguna manera logró arrebatarme la mía. Será mejor ir a ver cómo van los demás.

Los concursantes que quedaban estaban batallando un poco alejados. Había un incómodo silencio entre nosotros dos.

—¿Sabes dónde están Seto y Hibiya? No los he visto. —preguntó el chico con el que caminaba, me sentí aliviada de que quisiera hablarme.

—Quedaron fuera. Ya sabes, Ene-san y Konoha-kun son muy poderosos.

—No me cabe la menor duda. Contra Ene no soy rival.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi tus poderes ¿Has usado los consejos que te di?

—Eh, si lo he hecho, pero a esta edad ya no es que sirva mucho pelear contra un muñeco de peluche. —ambos reímos, era como los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué tal si me das una muestra de tu poder? Estaría feliz verlo. —pregunté, a lo que él asintió. Me ordenó que cerrara los ojos. Contra mis pies algo frío chocó e hizo que empezara a flotar tal como con Ene, pero la diferencia era que nadie me llevaba.

—Ahora puedes abrir los ojos —le obedecí, vi como estaba parada en sombras tan oscuras como la noche, Kisaragi-kun parado frente a mí, algo sonrojado, me ofreció su mano la cual no dudé en aceptar. Por cada paso que daba un escalón hecho de sombra se creaba para que no cayera —Ya llegamos.

La batalla final ocurría frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Konoha-kun y Mary-san tenían todo el control con sus poderes; Tsubomi junto a Kano-kun buscaban la manera de contraatacar y avanzar hacia el final de esta pelea; en cambio, Momo y Ene-chan se habían unido para defender lo último que les quedaba.

Quise acercarme más y si no hubiera sido porque Kisaragi-kun me sostuvo, me hubiera caído diez metros abajo. Me sostenía de la cintura y de a poco me incorporé, quedamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y pasé a recordar la escena del comedor, que hizo que me sonrojara.

—Perdón, no quería… —se intentó disculpar y se alejó de mí, algo en mi corazón se había roto diciendo "que niña tan tonta, siempre caes en lo mismo".

Cuando volví a mirar la pelea, sólo quedaban los albinos y Ene-san, que se veía algo deprimida, ella miró hacia acá, me sonrió y dejo que le quitaran su llave sin resistencia.

Unas trompetas sonaron para estrenar a mi profesor que salía del gran corazón, nos había tele-transportado hasta la plataforma de nuevo.

—Hora de felicitar al equipo ganador: ¡Kokonose Haruka y Kozakura Mary! —unos aplausos sonaron de fondo. Los mencionados fueron invitados a donde el profesor y les fueron entregadas los diez cofres con sus respectivas llaves— Pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellas. Es hora de irse. —después de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecimos en la sala de la academia.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado (como les dije) el capítulo. Podrá notarse que es un poco más largo que los demás (¿No? Ah... bueno ;w;)**

**Alguna cosa que no les haya quedado clara, comentarios, pero si están demasiado desesperados, agreguen que desean una respuesta o directo a PM.**

**Les demostraré que puedo fangirlear mi propia historia (los que aún quieran tener un buen concepto sobre mí, sáltense este párrafo xD): ¡Estaba que le colocaba Tsunbomi! Deseo que queden de pareja ¡LO DESEO! (-Chica que está en contra del KanoAya). Konoha es tan ashlfalkjlkjafkljaf. Pervertí (mentalmente) demasiado la parte en que Konoha acorrala a Ene aklfjñklñañlkfalñlñkñlfa (Los que quieran comentar acerca de mis pensamientos, háganlo)**

**Antes de nada, quiero dejar algo en claro, no es que alguien me lo haya reclamado ni nada, pero no quiero que se les pase por la cabeza sin justificación. No contesto los comentarios en el Fic para agregar más palabras, las palabras que dejo son las justas y las necesarias para quien lo lea. Les dejo la contestación aquí ya que es más fácil comunicarme con todos, además, hay gente anónima que no les puedo dejar PM, y si no les dejo a los otros es porque quiero que se enteren de la misma información que los demás (Y algunos ni siquiera contestan mis mensajes).**

**Respuestas de Reviews:**

**Zero Nakamura: Onii-chan, I love you too, and I love my fanfic too. (Ib está tonta en este momento y no puede decir nada más) See you later.**

**Reira26: Esposa mía, lee esto rápido que te extraño. Espero que te haya gustado aún más este, que si que me esforcé. Te hice esperar más Q-Q Perdón.**

**Guest: Quien sea que seas, AAAAH también para ti (?)**

**Mimic Tatori: No sé que decirte, solo... ¡comenta más! Besitos**

**Zachei: Ese KonoEne fue totalmente al azar, no lo había planeado xD La alucinación de Ene es un secreto muy grande, hoy di una mini (Pero MINI) -pista. Te va a gustar mucho el nuevo Fic, espero que lo leas cuando salga (Aún no ;n;)**

**Kazuma Ryouga: Hiyori no aparecerá aún, está en algún lugar secreto (?) "Robando tu corazón" te encantará, espero que este cap también.**

**UnPonyElefanteAzul: Onee-chan, al fin, ya había perdido las esperanzas. Todos los personajes tiene algo que contar ¡Sobre todo las "?" protagonistas! (Dije demasiado).**

**Lucarioks: Ayano es la que tiene más secretos, hay algo que nadie se imagina. Voy dando datos de a poco porque debo hacer un año completo xD**

**Bye-bye, _los ama_, Ib Tears.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Familia

**Perdón por tardarme tanto, no tengo excusa, de verdad.**

**Dedicado a Mimic Tatori, mi diosa, tu reina te saluda. Mashu-senpai, me motivaste, te lo agradezco.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, menos la historia que fue creada por mi rara mente, todo es de Jin (Shizen no teki-P), alábenlo.**

**Editado por: Runo Cartwright**.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

**_"Familia"_**

Cuando regresamos del salón principal después del descanso no esperábamos encontrarnos todo como estaba ahora: cinco mesas para dos personas puestas en un par de filas. Todas vacías, limpias, resplandecientes frente a una el doble más grande que de las anteriores. Tras de ella se hallaba el maestro Kozakura con una sonrisa que era igual a las de cuando uno esconde algo.

Pasamos a sentarnos, yo lo hice con Tsubomi en la primera mesa del lado contrario a la puerta de entrada al recinto. Las ventanas se encontraban cubiertas, la brisa entro bruscamente haciendo que la coleta de mi compañera me golpeara. Solté un quejido que vino seguido de una disculpa por parte de la peliverde.

El maestro dio un par de golpes contra su mesa indicando que ya era hora de comenzar.

—Buenas, alumnos. Para su primera clase de Anatomía y Sexualidad les traigo una sorpresa —un murmullo de exclamaciones sonó entre nosotros, el maestro Kozakura avanzó hasta la puerta del edificio—, este año tendrán de profesora aprendiz a la señorita, recién graduada de científica en el ramo, ¡Kido Hinagi!

— "La hermana de Kido" —pensé con asombro, tenía un extraño presentimiento acerca de su llegada.

La mencionada caminó con determinación por la entrada recientemente abierta por el mayor. Su cabello escarlata estaba atado y la hacía verse mayor a lo que debiese ser, sus ojos tenían un aire severo. Con una postura formal se dirigió a nosotros para presentarse junto a una sonrisa.

—Soy Kido Hinagi, como ya les había dicho Kozakura-san. Un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero que tengamos un buen año juntos —finalizó con una reverencia tenía un aura de elegancia y poder que no se lo quitaba nadie.

La chica a mi lado agarró fuertemente mi manga provocando que me sobresaltara, por suerte nadie lo había notado. La miré reprochándole en silencio, ella me contestó con otra de sus miradas asesinas que me heló hasta los huesos así que decidí dejarla en paz por un rato.

—Ya que aún no es una profesora oficial deberían llamarla sin tanta formalidad. Yo tengo que retirarme, le he dejado todas las informaciones a Kido-san ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Retirado el maestro Kido-san no perdió el tiempo. Sus rasgos la hacían ver decidida, cosa que tenía en común con su hermana menor la que se encontraba ahora tirada encima de la mesa sin dejar de murmurar cosas como "¿Por qué a mí?" o "Hinagi, voy a matarte".

Ignorando los malvados planes que creaba Tsubomi, Kido-san empezó la clase:

—Como dijo Kozakura-san, hoy les daré las explicaciones sobre lo que pasaremos este año y repasar lo que debieron haber aprendido en los anteriores —Kido-san sacó de su bolso unas hojas y las repartió para todos. Era un diagrama de la silueta de un cuerpo donde venían rotuladas algunas partes—. Lo principal para la retroalimentación sería volver a estudiar los puntos de Poder que hay en nuestro cuerpo y necesito un voluntario.

Después de pasar la vista por todo el salón la pelirroja sonrió con un poco de malicia. Ella tomó unos cuantos libros que traía y los dejo caer en mi mesa. Tsubomi se levantó un tanto asustada y antes de que pudiera alegar Kido-san se le adelantó:

—Tsubomi, tienes el honor de pasar al frente —la peliverde la observaba como si no supiese de que le hablaba—, serás una espléndida modelo.

Luego de hacer un berrinche mi compañera de puesto se paró en medio de la sala. Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. La mayor prosiguió.

—Para la actividad en la que Tsubomi se ofreció voluntariamente —Unas risas recorrieron el cuarto. El sonrojo de la cara de la peliverde se hizo más notorio—, yo iré explicando a través de las palabras mientras etiquetaré el cuerpo de la alumna.

En mi opinión, Kido-san era prácticamente una más de nosotros. El ambiente en estos momentos era relajado y casi todos estábamos riendo, Kano-san estaba ya que se caía. Después de un largo rato la pelirroja inició la actividad.

—Como ya todos deberían saber el cuerpo tiene 5 puntos en donde se concentra el PI. El primero y más importante es el corazón —remarcó Kido-san seguido de un quejido de parte de su hermana a la que le había puesto el primer letrero que estaba escrito en una linda manuscrita el órgano dado—, éste distribuye el PI hacía los demás puntos como también lo hace con la sangre a través de las arterias. Los otros lugares son ambos brazos y piernas en donde se guarda algo de poder para después usarse en distintos tipos de hechizos. Aun así los seres como nosotros no podemos guardarlo todo y por eso es que gradualmente sacamos lo que no se usó y lo que sobró. Somos capaces de cambiar de vestimenta gracias a lo que expulsamos porque se nos esparce por el cuerpo.

Terminada la actividad Tsubomi se fue a sentar, ella estaba aliviada de acabar con todo ese espectáculo pero para su mala suerte Kido-san le dijo que debía pasar el resto de la clase con los letreritos.

El tiempo se pasó volando y rápidamente llegó la hora de irse. La pelirroja nos había dicho que este viernes no tendríamos clase en la tarde, de hecho solo tendríamos una vez al mes. Antes de que pudiera pasar por la puerta Tsubomi había sido llamada por su hermana.

—Tsubomi querida, ¿qué tal si hablamos un poco? —más que pregunta parecía como si la estuviese obligando a ir. La peliverde fue hacia ella cabizbaja y cerró la puerta.

Estaba sola caminando hasta el ascensor, todos los demás se habían adelantado. O eso creía. Al entrar me encontré a Kano-kun apoyado en un rincón y al verlo pude notar una sonrisa algo siniestra. Recordé como todo se distorsionó en el campo de batalla, a mi madre, a Hiyori y mi padre…

Sentí como el rubio daba tres toques en mi nariz, sacudí la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos de mi mente para observar al chico en el cual no habían rastros de haber existido nunca esa expresión tan oscura. Seguro que fue mi imaginación.

—Ayano-chan ¿te pasa algo? Te noté un poco distraída —preguntó Kano-kun con el mismo tono de siempre. Sin lograr contestar el rubio retrocedió un poco hacía el panel de control del ascensor justo cuando se cerraron las puertas y esta vez realmente pude ver la extraña risa en rostro de mi compañero—. Te podría pasar algo muy malo si sigues así.

Casi se me corta la respiración cuando él presionó el botón utilizado para parar el andar del elevador. Lentamente se acercó a mí y tuve que retroceder. Cuando de verdad empecé a sentir miedo fue cuando toqué la pared. Cada vez estaba más cerca, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que iba hacer y cuando por fin me acorraló cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

De un momento a otro vi a Kano-kun aferrándose de una pared para no caerse de la risa y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso que antes.

— ¡No es gracioso! Me asustaste mucho —exclamé tapándome la cara de la vergüenza. Estuvo una rato más riendo hasta que se pudo estabilizar.

—No me arrepiento de nada ¡deberías haberte visto! —inflé mis mejillas y me rehusé a mirarlo mientras se burlará de mí—. Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro por mi vida y por mi amor a Tsubomi — ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Q-Qué acabas de decir? —titubeé, su confesión me había sorprendido. Debería acomodar algunas cosas después de esto.

—Lo que escuchaste. Yo quiero a Tsubomi y ella también a mí —era increíble como no sentía nada de vergüenza al decir algo como eso. No podría imaginarme diciendo me gusta… que a mí me gusta…

Rápidamente la sangre volvió a mis mejillas, me sentía arder. Kano-kun me tocó la cara con más confianza de la que me imaginé que tendría y la retiró momentos después.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras presionaba el botón para iniciar el descenso hasta la primera planta. Asentí como pude—. Bueno, mi propósito ha sido, desde el principio, hablarte sobre Tsubomi. He visto que son muy amigas y quisiera que me ayudaras…

—¿Paso algo malo?

—Te lo diré porque siento que Tsubomi confía en ti. No abuses su confianza ni de la mía —dijo mientras me miraba seriamente. Sí, Kano-kun estaba siendo serio, tal vez de verdad quiera a mi amiga—, ella y yo estamos saliendo en secreto desde hace unos meses.

—¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda? Digo ¿acaso han tenido problemas? —pregunté. De a poco fui tomándole seguridad al rubio.

—Todavía no ha dicho nada que lo indique, pero se ha estado alejando de mí cada vez más. No sé si es su inseguridad o que ya está aburrida de lo nuestro —tragó saliva para continuar—. Puede que suene tonto pero estoy asustado, realmente no quiero que termine conmigo.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Si eso hace feliz a mis amigos… —iba a continuar pero las puertas se abrieron en el segundo piso dejando ver a una Tsubomi para nada alegre.

—Ayano y Kano… ¿qué hacen los dos aquí? —El rubio y yo nos quedamos mudos ante la pregunta—. Te estaba buscando, pensé que estabas arriba —se dirigió a Kano y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo me retiro si quieren un tiempo a solas —Solo debía deslizarme unos centímetros más para salir del lugar. Lo logré justo para ver como las puertas se cerraban dejando a mis compañeros dentro.

Pobre Kano, ahora tendré que hablar con Tsubomi sobre esto.

* * *

Vi como Kido era llamada por su hermana, ojalá no sea nada malo. Caminé hasta al ascensor entrando con Mary y Momo. Los chicos bajaron por la escalera o eso pude ver ya que solo noté a Seto y a Shin.

Bajando hasta la primera planta recordé la clase de Magia de hoy y los cofres que ahora estaban en manos de Konoha y Mary. Quería recuperarlo, estaba casi segura de saber qué dice dentro.

—Mary ¿qué pasó con los secretos? —La albina había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos y se sorprendió con mi pregunta.

—Ene-san, Konoha-kun y yo nos hemos repartido los cofres. Lamentablemente yo no tengo el tuyo.

Eso quiere decir que lo tiene Konoha, al salir hablaría con él y aprovecharía para charlar sobre la "cita".

Minutos después estaba buscando a Konoha por todo el primer piso sin llegar a un resultado. Hibiya y Momo estaban en la sala de estar conversando música. Llamé la atención de ambos.

—Oigan ¿no saben dónde está Konoha?

—Debe estar en la cocina buscando comida —dijo Hibiya para seguir conversando con la peli naranja.

Subí rápidamente por las escaleras, el ascensor se hallaba ocupado desde hace bastante rato. Encontré al albino en el mismo lugar que me habían dicho, en la cocina. Él estaba sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador cuando me notó y se quedó mirándome con su expresión de siempre.

—Konoha ¿tienes tú mi cofre? —pregunté y el mayor desvió la vista hacia el piso.

—Eh… —se notaba algo nervioso.

Al ver como no me contestaba intenté de muchas formas sacarle información pero no me reveló absolutamente nada, algo enfadada decidí irme. Konoha empezó a seguirme, tomé la perilla de la puerta, le di la vuelta y la empujé.

* * *

Wow. De repente me todo el paisaje comenzó a dar vueltas y tuve que apoyarme de pared. Seguro fue el elevador, seguro que fue eso. Cuando por fin pude estabilizarme me di cuenta que lo mejor sería buscar donde sentarme. Entré al comedor y escuché algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, me pregunto quién será el que hace todo ese escándalo.

Agarré la silla más cercana y la arrastré hasta el balcón del lugar. Cerrado el ventanal ya no se oían los molestos sonidos de adentro pero en cambio se percibía el ambiente y la tranquilidad del bello jardín de la Academia.

¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? Honestamente, cuando Kido-san nos dijo que podíamos salir del complejo no me alegré para nada, ver a mi padre arruinaría mi día pero mi madre está en casa, lo mejor será ir a verla. Antes de ir podría preguntarle a Ene-san o a Tsubomi si quisieran salir un rato y luego ir a mi casa. Sí, era la mejor opción.

Volví a entrar y dejé la silla donde antes estaba. Caminé hasta a la puerta de salida cuando ésta me golpeo en la cara. A causa de los mareos anteriores y la contusión no pude distinguir bien a quien abrió la puerta hasta que me ayudó a levantarme. Era Kisaragi-kun.

Todavía podía ver a cuatro versiones de mi compañero, sería mejor no moverme por ahora. Seguía sujetada de él pero no podía soltarme sin llegarme a caer.

De repente escuchamos como la puerta hacia la cocina se abría y ambos giramos a ver quién era, resultó ser que era Ene perseguida de Konoha, los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que la peliazul cambió de una expresión de sorprendida a una de enojada dirigiéndose solamente a mí. Sentí su odio hasta los huesos.

Mientras yo me preguntaba el por qué me había mirado así, presenciamos como Ene casi se desmayaba y caía al suelo. Konoha la levantó con rapidez, con ayuda de Kisaragi-kun nos acercamos a ella justo cuando se incorporaba, rechazando la compañía de cualquiera de nosotros, y se iba a corriendo por la escalera.

oOo

Acababa de salir de la oficina del departamento de la Academia. El profesor Kozakura nos había llamado a mí y Tsubomi para decirnos que nuestros padres querían que nos fuesen a dejar a nuestras casas ya que ellos no estaban ocupados. Honestamente me lo esperaba de él.

Cada una con un bolso subimos a un auto de servicio de la institución conducido por un amable señor que se veía de unos 50 años o más. Los asientos eran tan cómodos que hasta me olvidé del mundo por un segundo.

—¿Supiste algo de Ene? —pregunté de repente a mi compañera. Después del problema, la peliazul había bajado encerrándose en su habitación sin dejar que nadie pasase. Durante mucho tiempo no se escuchó ruido.

—Se fue en un momento en que todos estaban ocupados —contestó la peliverde. Los rumores corrían rápidamente y seguramente ya todos sabían lo que había pasado—. Cuando volví su habitación ya estaba vacía.

—Oh, bueno… —Según lo que he hablado con Ene-san vive en un complejo de departamentos y es vecina de Momo-san y Kisaragi-kun—. ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermana?

Tsubomi abrió la ventana un momento, tal vez esperaba tomar algo de aire fresco pero justo cuando estiró el cuello entramos a un túnel para salir del sector comercial, hizo una mueca y se apoyó en el respaldo.

—Salí con vida por muy poco, quería hablar sobre unos temas conmigo —Su respuesta no me satisfizo lo suficiente, tal vez sobre esto hablaba el rubio.

—¿Es sobre Kano-kun?

—P-pero ¿p-por qué dices eso? —tartamudeó la Arque-maga al tiempo en que su cara se teñía de rojo. Bingo.

—Así que eso es… —murmuré intentando parecer que no sabía nada, sería lo mejor—. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?, ¿acaso es algo malo?

—Volviendo a lo de Ene creo que debería… —inútilmente trató de esquivarme.

—Tsubomi, no cambies de tema. Puedes confiar en mí.

Mi compañera se quedó durante unos minutos en silencio, seguramente debatiendo entre contarme o no. Su decisión debió haber sido positiva ya que con firmeza me miró a los ojos.

—Es tan complicado, se supone que estamos saliendo —le costó mucho decir lo último— pero no me ha dicho qué siente, ni siquiera sé porque está con alguien como yo —me abrazó cosa que me sorprendía de parte de Tsubomi, acepté cariñosamente el gesto—. No soy lo suficiente buena para él.

—Yo puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas —Quisiera hacer lo que este a mi alcance—. Se supone que eso hacen las amigas.

Nuevamente la dejé pensar en una respuesta, ella tenía mucho en qué pensar, no podía entender lo complicado que sería estar en una relación. Rato después el chofer nos avisó que llegábamos a la primera parada: la casa de Tsubomi.

Se separó de mí y agarró su bolso para comenzar a traspasar la puerta del vehículo todo esto sin mirarme un solo segundo.

—Si la necesito te pediré ayuda, lo prometo —sentenció para luego irse dejándome sola en el auto. Suspiré. La casa de los Kido era grande, muy grande, no pude describir lo que sentía al verla, pero sé que temblé a causa del sentimiento que me provocó ¿qué sería de la peliverde viviendo allí? Ella al menos tenía a su hermana.

—Quiero a mi madre y a Hiyori, las quiero ahora… —sollocé mientras el automóvil reanudaba su trayecto. Solté algunas lágrimas durante lo que quedaba para llegar a casa, solo por pensar que al llegar debía ver a papá.

El sector alto se caracterizaba por varias cosas y entre ellas se hallaba que si las familias vivían más lejos tenían más dinero y poder, los Tateyama estábamos situados casi al final del camino, por eso mi apellido es tan conocido.

El señor se estacionó frente a las rejas del jardín y me despedí dándole las gracias, minutos después me hallaba sola tocando el timbre.

—Soy Ayano Tateyama —hablé por el micrófono a un lado de una cámara que debía estar mostrándole mi rostro al guardia.

—Señorita Tateyama, pase —Se escucharon unos sonidos y al instante se abrieron el par de rejas—. Que tenga un buen día.

Con bolso en mano atravesé el amplio jardín de entrada. Las flores se veían en un estado encantador lo que me extrañaba ya el Cuidador solo las regaba lo justo para que vivieran, las mujeres son las únicas que han cuidado estas plantas…

Quedé helada al ver la mansión nuevamente y me di cuenta del por qué la casa de Tsubomi había hecho que me sintiera así. No solo esta era más grande e imponente, era por otra razón.

Porque este lugar es frío.

En algún momento amé pasear por los pasillos jugando con Hiyori, quedarme hasta tarde escuchando cuentos con mamá, nada de eso quedaba ahora, sus rastros habían sido borrados y reemplazados por el frío blanco que solo reflejaba la soledad del ambiente. La soledad de los corazones. Las oscuras habitaciones inhabitadas mostraban el vacío sentimental que habían dejado esas dos personas al ser retiradas como piezas de ajedrez.

Inserté la llave en la cerradura y la servidumbre vino como una bala a recibirme. Suzu, mi sirvienta personal y la persona que se ha ganado mi confianza en sus diez años de servicio, cogió mis cosas para seguirme hasta mi cuarto. Nunca ha caminado a mi lado por más que se lo he insistido.

Al llegar a mi dormitorio Suzu dejó mi bolso cerca del escritorio y abrió las cortinas con mucho entusiasmo, como si celebrara mi llegada. Suzu era una chica un poco más alta que yo y tenía 27 años, cabello de un color oscuro y tenía el típico corte recto y largo, descripción también aplicada para su flequillo.

—Señorita Ayano —dice con alegría. Hace mucha ya que ha empezado a llamarme por mi nombre—, en estos días que no estaba se le ha extrañado tanto.

—Volveré cada fin de semana, estoy segura que pueden aguantar cinco días con mi padre.

—Oh, ahora que me recuerda el señor Tateyama dijo que cuando llegases subieras a su alcoba, está esperando por usted —habló como siempre, puede que no sepa nada de lo que ha pasado.

—Gracias, Suzu —Y salí de mi habitación—. ¿Qué querrá hacerme? —murmuré al ya estar segura de que nadie me oía.

Los grandes ventanales le daban luz a la casa, una luz de verdad, prefiero andar por aquí que por los salones. Saludé a otros sirvientes en mi recorrido, estaban felices de verme, les pregunté por mi papá pero todos me respondieron lo mismo que ya sabía. Supongo que tenía que ir ahí desde un comienzo.

—Papá —llamé a la puerta siendo abierta por un entusiasmado Kenjirou Tateyama—, aquí estoy.

—Hija, pasa —entré y después nos encerró—. Supongo que te habrán dicho que te hice llamar.

—Sí ¿para qué me llamaste?

—Te tengo un regalo.

Indicó que me siguiera y salimos al pasillo, caminamos hasta la entrada a la sala de estar familiar ¿será algo importante? Solo veníamos cuando hablábamos de cosas serias.

—Estarás muy feliz, Ayano —me dirigió una mirada manipuladora—. Te taparé los ojos.

Se paró delante de mí y abrió la puerta mientras con su otra mano me impedía ver. Avancé con temor y escuché como unas voces se apagaron cuando nos vieron. Aparté la mano de mi cara y me quedé sin aire por unos momentos.

No puede ser.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó acercándose a las dos figuras que ocupaban mi atención. Era una reunión familiar, eran mamá y Hiyori.

Me acerqué corriendo estrellándome contra ellas en manera de abrazo, casi las dejo en el piso por la fuerza que use.

—Las extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho —Las apreté con más fuerza demostrando lo que dije—. No se vuelvan a ir.

—Nosotras también lo hicimos —contestó mamá.

Pasamos un rato en esa posición hasta que decidimos en un acuerdo silencioso separarnos. El mayor tomó con cuidado mi mano.

—¿No merezco también un abrazo? —Esto no estaba bien, él no haría eso. Escuché como reía estrechándome contra su pecho y acercaba su boca a mi oído—. Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga de ahora en adelante si no quieres que desaparezcan de nuevo —susurró.

* * *

**Respuestas a Guest:**

**Oreki-chan: Que curioso (It's Synchronicity) El poder de Ayano... se viene, ten paciencia. No te preocupes de no tener cuenta, solo sigue comentando y te responderé. Seguiré actualizando hasta terminar este Fic. Ojalá lo leas. o/o ¡¿S-sama?! Owww ;D**

**Que suerte, fue uno xD Desde ahora respondo en privado, mis chicos~**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus críticas, amenazas de muerte y confesiones abajo donde dice "Reviews". Los quiero.**

**Dos cosas más que decir:**

**1\. Me he hecho una página por Facebook para los que quieran contactarse conmigo, está en la descripción de mi cuenta, búsquenla (Se llama "Ib Tears"). LES RECOMIENDO que la sigan ya que publicaré adelantos de capítulos, fanarts (Tengo muchos xD) y otras noticias mías.**

**2\. Si alguno rolea por Facebook y quiere alguna trama de pelea e interesante contáctenme y les informaré algunas cosas.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**I*T**


End file.
